Um novo começo
by Niyama
Summary: TRADUÇÃO. Após uma batalha contra Pain, e sua segunda e última luta contra Sasuke. Naruto se vê dentro de um jutsu, que o faz voltar ao passado. Agora com 7 anos, Naruto pretende mudar o passado, para voltar a viver o presente com a pessoa que ama.
1. Chapter 1

**Nome original: **Un nuevo comienzo

**Autora: **leilani-z

**Tradutoras: **Niicolle-chan e Violetanegra

**Beta: **Violetanegra

**Disclaimer:**

Nem Naruto e nem a fic nos pertencem. Ambos pertencem aos seus respectivos autores.

**Notas:**

A fic se trata de um universo onde Naruto, por uma combinação de jutsus é enviado de enviado de volta a sua idade de sete anos, com as recordações de uma vida já vivida e a oportunidade de mudar esse futuro… Esta história está baseada no mangá e começa a partir do capítulo 430… Para os que não estão lendo o mangá, possivelmente não entenderão o começo, mas poderão continuar seguindo a trama da história.

* * *

**Capitulo I: Regresso**

Quando ele percebeu que o ataque se dirigia para Tsunade, ele foi rapidamente ajudá-la, chegando a destruir o corpo do Pain, o motivo que se levou ao fim da batalha, onde os sapos liderados por Gamabunta foram de muita ajuda para destruir três dos corpos de seu inimigo, enquanto o mesmo havia destruído os outros três, utilizando o modo Sannin, conseguindo destruir todos os corpos. Contudo, quando parecia que tinha ganhado a batalha, em sua frente aparecia seu melhor amigo... Sasuke.

Por um momento ele acreditou que havia chegado com a intenção de ajudá-lo; Porém logo se percebeu as roupas que usava naquele momento, a capa negra com nuvens vermelhas e o anel que tinha e um dos dedos da mão direita, vestimentas que o fez ver que o moreno agora pertencia a Akatsuki.

Neste momento, Naruto queria tentar o fazer entender que aquela organização tinha causado aquela destruição na aldeia na qual ambos tinham nascido e crescido, mas em troca recebia uma risada fria e malvada de seu amigo, junto com as palavras mais dolorosas que já ouviu.

- É o que merece essa aldeia e sua gente... Queria poder torturá-los um pouco mais...

Portanto não podia evitar perguntar o porquê de seu ódio por Konoha agora, o loiro não obteve resposta, apenas uma risada maléfica e um Chidori em direção a si. Foi assim que recordou das palavras de Itachi, havia acreditado que seu amigo não realizaria um ataque contra a aldeia onde viveu, esperava que não fizesse o que Itachi o havia dito, no entanto, a destruição de Konoha não apenas o tinha agradado como o ataque havia ajudado, e levando em conta que agora fazia parte da Akatsuki isso significava que o que queriam era capturá-lo para obter a Kyuubi.

Sentiu uma terrível dor apoderar-se de seu corpo e instalar-se em seu peito, uma dor que não tinha nada a ver com o poder elétrico que chegou a encostar-se a seu corpo enquanto se esquivava; Não, esta dor ele conhecia muito bem, era a dor de três anos atrás, era a mesma que sentiu na batalha onde não pôde deter seu amigo de ir em busca de Orochimaru, o sentimento de "traição" que foi lhe dado pela pessoa mais importante de sua vida, a pessoa que aprendeu a amar apesar de tudo.

Respirou fundo, fitando Sasuke com um olhar sério e firme, recordando das palavras que havia dito a Itachi em seu último encontro.

"_Protegerei a Aldeia e deterei Sasuke sem matá-lo"_

Palavras quais não havia cumprido completamente, pois não pôde fazer nada para evitar que Konoha fosse destruída e agora não sabia se seria capaz de deter o moreno e seguir tudo sem precisar matá-lo, mas iria tentar, mesmo que tivesse que quebrar cada um de seus ossos como havia prometido há três anos.

Mantendo o modo Sannin, Naruto correu contra Sasuke, conseguindo acertar um golpe no estomago do mesmo o mandando para um muro de pedra que se encontrava ao redor deles. Vendo que os companheiros de Sasuke vinham para atacá-lo, Naruto fez três clones, para cuidar dos dois garotos que pareciam poderosos e a mulher que envez de atacar, queria sair dali.

Após isso, Naruto correu para o lugar onde sabia que Sasuke estava caído, mas quando chegou o encontrou se levantando, e em menos de um segundo voltar a criar o Chidori e seus olhos vermelhos demonstravam o uso do Sharingan. Os golpes não demoraram a aparecer ambos estavam lutando. Depois de vários minutos começam a utilizar jutsus, Sasuke com ajuda de sua Katana conseguia jogar raios certeiros em Naruto, mas não faziam danos profundos por estar no modo Sannin, o loiro também realiza jutsus, fazia vários Rasengan que conseguiu encostar-se em algumas partes do corpo do moreno, mas não causaram danos grandes.

Os ataques se sucederam os companheiros homens de Sasuke foram derrotados há pouco tempo, a mulher estava escondida, enquanto Pain e Konan viam a batalha de longe.

De um momento a outro, nuvens negras se formaram sobre a cabeça dos adversários e um rápido e terrível raio branco-azul se dirigiu a Naruto; Um ataque feito por Sasuke, um ataque que acabou com o modo Sannin de Naruto, o qual não pôde desviar ao sentir o golpe recebido no rosto, e que o confundio por alguns segundos. Segundos que foram aproveitados para ser golpeado por Sasuke e com um soco foi jogado a muitos metros, mas apesar dos golpes e a dor, Naruto se levantou observando seu adversário, desviando a vista do chão e olhou ao seu redor, notando que Gamabunta e os outros sapos estavam se preparando para atacar, o loiro os deteu com um grito, pedindo que não se intrometessem em sua briga, ordem que foi obedecida, apesar de tudo.

Ficando em pé novamente a frente de Sasuke, tomou a decisão de não lutar no modo Sannin, iria deter Sasuke com sua própria força. Fechou por um segundo os olhos para abri-los depois mostrando a decisão refletida em seus olhos azuis e sem nenhuma palavra, começou a reunir Chakra em sua mãe direita formando um Rasegan, enquanto Sasuke fazia o mesmo, mas com o Chidori. Olharam-se olho no olho, sorrindo antes de lançar os jutsus.

Os jutsus chocaram-se provocando a mesma reação que havia feito três anos atrás, mas nesta ocasião, nenhum deles caiu inconsciente, ambos se sustentaram sobre seus pés muito mais distantes que antes, e respirando agitadamente, olhando atentamente o olhar um do outro. Naruto notou como Sasuke fechou seus olhos por um instante, para abri-lo novamente e mostrar o Sharingan, o mesmo que havia conhecido em Kakashi e Itachi, então supôs, que aquele novo Sharingan que posuia havia obtido graças à morte de Itachi. Então naruto supôs que este era o muito cobiçado Mangekyou Sharingan, quando seu olhar é fixado no de Sasuke, acreditou firmemente que iria atrapalha seu poder, sem demora escutou as palavras ditas pelo moreno:

- O que significa isto? Como pode ter esse olhar?

Palavras que não conseguiu interpretar, pois realmente não sabia o que podia haver em seu olhar nessas horas, mas Sasuke respondeu-lhe diante do silencio que formou depois de suas palavras:

- Como pode ter o Sharingan?

Perguntou esta vez com fúria, e foi ai que o loiro se deu conta da verdade dessas palavras; Porque começou a notar os movimentos antecipados que Sasuke estava por fazer, um fato ainda mais consternado com o... Não podia acreditar no que seus olhos viam nem a pouca dor que sentia em momentos como aquele, nem mesmo sabia como é que podia fazê-lo funcionar... Tão concentrado estava na confusão que o rodeava que não havia percebido que Sasuke estava tentando golpea-lo, estava a alguns metros de distancia se esquivando no último segundo, graças ao Sharingan em seus olhos. Enquanto se esquivava dos ataques de seu melhor amigo foi que, em meio as suas recordações, lembrou-se daquela vez em que esteve com Itachi, recordava que antes de desaparecer ocorreu algo que não pôde evitar. Enquanto estava no genjutsu, Itachi fez com que um de seus corvos entrasse em seu corpo e depois dizer aquelas palavras...

- Eu te dei parte de meu poder, espero... Que nunca tenhas que usa-lo...

Porém, parece que no final das contas teve que usa-lo, porque era possível que este poder que ele lhe entregou se referia ao Sharingan em seus olhos e isso era o que ele esperava.

Agora ambos se encontravam em condições iguais, ambos eram rápidos, portes, possuidores de grandes jutsus e nesse momento, ambos possuíam o Sharingan. Naruto notou enquanto a batalha avançava, a forma em que mudava pouco a pouco chegando a um ponto, quando olhava nos olhos de Sasuke mergulhando em um mundo cheio de escuridão durante alguns segundos, para depois olhar para frente e ver todas as recordações que havia do moreno, recordações do assasinato de seu clã...

O que Naruto viu o deixou perplexo, mas os sentimentos que entraram em seu coração o fizeram sentir completamente triste. Quando por fim voltou à realidade, viu como Sasuke caiu de joelhos do chão, respirando fortemente como Naruto, o loiro levou uma de suas mãos a seu peito, sentindo aqueles sentimentos que Sasuke havia prendido, quando estava frente a essas recordações descobrindo que não havia apenas obtido uma visão do passado de seu amigo como também cada um dos sentimentos que o envolveram agora se encontravam dentro de si.

Fixou seu olhar em Sasuke, vendo como que ele se levantava e o fitava friamente, como ódio e desprezo. Naruto fechou seus olhos, não queria que Sasuke o visse dessa forma, não queria que a pessoa que amava o rejeitasse e odiasse dessa maneira, porém quando fechou os olhos foi que outras recordações invadiram sua memória...

Recordações que tinham relações com a família Uchiha. Viu um pequeno Sasuke, um pai e uma mãe. Viu a academia, o exame chunnin, o exame jounnin, missões que não havia recebido. Mas em especial viu a morte... Morte causada pelas mãos que nas recordações eram suas, morte de ninjas em batalhas, e também viu aquilo que traumatizou seu melhor amigo: a morte de sua família, o assassinato de seu clã. Abriu seus olhos impressionados e extranhamente cansado. As recordações, as imagens que estavam em sua cabeça o confundiram. Sabia que essas lembranças não eram de si próprio, mas tão pouco pertencia a Sasuke. Assim que só pode encontrar como explicação que essas recordações pertenciam a Uchiha Itachi e havia obtido conhecimento do que realmente aconteceu aquele dia.

Tentou ativar o Sharingan, mas notara que o mesmo se manteve graças ao poder que Itachi havia introduzido em Naruto, porque seu próprio chakra se encontrava no limite e o chakra da Kyuubi começava a se manifestar, o que fazia com que suas forças se concentravam. Respirou profundamente, e sorriu tristemente ao seu amigo. Agora sabia o que aconteceu naquele dia tão triste, mas compreendia que nada podia fazer para ajudar Sasuke a sair daquela escuridão que se encontrava naquele lugar. E também sabia que não poderia evitar o que vinha a acontecer, não se deixaria capturar pela Akatsuki, mais tão pouco podia matar Sasuke, assim que só havia um jeito daquilo terminar.

Manteve seu sorriso e olhar em Sasuke, e em alguns instantes se encontravam ao seu lado os três clones que antes havia invocado. Um deles se colocou a frente em modo de defesa enquanto os outros se colocavam ao lado do Naruto real e começaram a formação do Fuuton Rasenshuriken. Observando como o Sasuke também preparava mais um forte Chidori. Naruto fez os clones desaparecerem e correu em direção ao moreno, que fez o mesmo.

Novamene o ataque de ambos de chocaram, enquantos eles tentavam mantê-lo o máximo possível. E estando ali, um frente a outro, enquanto os ataques começaram a se fundir, foi quando Naruto novamente sorriu desta vez dizendo palavras que surpreenderam a Sasuke por completo, assim como a ação que o loiro realizou depois do que disse. Porque Naruto havia dito algo que nunca acreditava escutar isso de ninguém e que possívelmente não fosse merecedor de receber essas palavras.

- Te perdou Sasuke... Eu te amo

E nesse instante o Fuuton perdeu um pouco de sua força, recebendo de cheio o terrível ataque do Chidori, que cravou em seu corpo chegando a destruir vários de seus órgãos e pontos de chakra, evitando desse modo que Kyuubi podesse ajudar a se regenerar. Apesar do dano causado pelo Chidori, o Fuuton não foi destruído. Manteve-se até o ultimo instante em que os dois jutsus se fundiram por completo, chegando a envolver ambos dentro de uma esfera branca, uma esfera cheia de chakra. Naruto começou a cair lentamente diante dos olhos de Sasuke, que ao vê-lo só pode segura-lo, pois esta foi à única possibilidade que teve e observou como os olhos do loiro começaram a fechar-se lentamente, como sua respiração ficou mais fraca igual aos batimentos se seu coração. E começou a se sentir estranho, sabia que aquele sentimento que começava nascer nele já havia sentido antes, e embora não recordava quando foi que sentiu esse sentimento, Sasuke sabia que doía, doía demais.

Segurou Naruto mais forte contra si utilizando um de seus braços a tempo de utilizar o outro para levantar seu rosto, não sabia o que estava fazendo, não podia controlar as ações realizadas pelo seu corpo. Obrigou o loiro a olhar em seus olhos e nesse momento querendo saber se aquelas palavras eram realmente sinceras, podendo encontrar sua resposta ao olhar nos olhos entreabertos de Naruto. Olhar que refletia um muito sincero amor apesar de não poder explicar uma enorme felicidade... Naruto estava feliz em morrer nos braços de Sasuke... E esse último não podia evitar sentir uma bola na garganta e as lágrimas que começavam a sair de seus olhos. Sasuke o abraçou mais forte, agora sentindo como o calor do loiro deixava de emanar pouco a pouco, sentindo a vida abandonar a pessoa que amava...

Sasuke se surpreendeu muito ao pensar nisso, percebendo que esse sentimento em seu coração, amor... Nunca esperou chegar a senti-lo, mas ali estava, havia conseguido infiltrar-se em seu frio e duro coração sem se dar conta e agora que por fim descobrira esse sentimento outros mais se uniram a ele, sentimentos de culpa e arrependimento... Apenas há algumas semanas atrás havia se sentido deste modo depois de matar seu irmão, quando soube da verdade do assassinato do clã... Mas a força com que se apresentavam agora em seu coração não tinha nada a ver com essa ocasião, por que nesse momento era três ou quatro vezes mais doloroso. A esfera ainda os rodeava, o chakra ainda fluía em torno deles, mais quando a esfera desaparecesse só uma vida sairia de lá, só uma seria recordada com verdadeiro amor.

Sasuke fitou Naruto mais uma vez e notou os últimos vestígios de vida no seu loiro; E antes de vê-lo morrer por completo aproximou seu rosto ao dele e o beijou. Talvez não houvesse sido capaz de compreendê-lo a tempo e havia sido o causante dessa morte, mas antes que escapasse de seus braços seria justo entregar-lhe uma última recordação feliz a uma pessoa que havia sofrido durante toda sua vida. O beijo durou eternos segundos, provando pela primeira e ultima vez o verdadeiro sabor de um beijo entregado por amor, separando-se lentamente dele e em um último esforço, que não sabia que tinha, ativou o Mangekyou Sharingan e se deixou envolver pelo olhar azul que expulsava seu último brilho, sem notar como a esfera que os rodeava estava completamente instável e se fechava em torno deles lentamente afetando os corpos de ambos.

Naruto sentiu como se Sasuke levantava sua cabeça com uma de suas mãos, enquanto com a outra o pressionou mais perto de seu corpo. Sentia o calor se desprendendo, sentia o cheiro natural do moreno, aquele cheiro que sempre esteve presente em sua memória e que recordava cada vez que necessitava sentir-se vivo. Viu como aqueles olhos negros se mantiam fixos nos seus, notou como um sentimento distindo a qualquer outro anterior que havia visto, aparecia nesse olhar. Um sentimento que supôs indentificar como dor, sabia que Sasuke nesse momento estava sentindo uma enorme dor e possívelmente se deveria ao fato de ter o matado para obter a Kyuubi, para ele isso não importava, o único conhecimento que tinha é que se sentia completamente feliz de morrer nos braços do amor de sua vida, sem se importar que fosse ele o causador do fim de sua vida. Permitindo que no final estar o suficientemente perto de Sasuke, sentindo-se tremendamente feliz por estar nos braços dele sem se importar com as circunstancias.

E então ele viu... Viu como ele se aproximou de seu rosto e o beijou ternamente, como jamais imaginou ser beijado, como jamais imaginou que ele beijaria... E desfrutou e agradeceu, por que sabia que no momento desse beijo, Sasuke o amava da mesma forma em que ele o amava. E sua felicidade estava completa, não importava que não tivesse cumprido seu sonho de se tornar Hokage, não importava que não pudesse defender sua aldeira, se a final havia sido cumprido seu maior desejo, que Sasuke voltasse ao seu lado, por que assim, com esse beijo ele também demonstrou que Sasuke, havia se apaixonado por ele, ele que o havia desejado há três anos havia voltado no último momento... E se separam com um último esforço, com as úlimas forças que tinha lhe mostrou em seus olhos o quando feliz que estava, e então naquele último segundo, aonde sua vida chegara ao fim, fitava Sasuke, que se deu conta que de o moreno utilizava o Mangekyou Sharingan e a esfera que os rodeavam estava se fechando cada vez mais... Foi então que as últimas recordações de Itachi inundaram sua mente...

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Algo incomodava seu rosto, a luz que entrava por uma abertura das cortinas semi-abertas. Abriu lentamente seus olhos, ardendo diante a brilhante luz e cobriu-se com o cobertor que estava sobre sua cabeça, ocutando deste modo a luz do dia. Se aconchegando no intuito de voltar a dormir, mas o barulho irritante do despertador voltou a interromper seu sono. Tirou uma de suas mãos de baixo do cobertor, desligando o despertador e viu as horas que apareciam nele. Apenas sete da manhã... E se perguntou a razão de haver posto o alarme a essas horas, sendo que sempre o colocava as oito porque seu sensei os chamava às nove da manhã. Sem colocar muito atenção nesse assunto, colocou o despertador de volta na cômoda ao lado e sua cama e se arrumou para poder dormir novamente. E enquanto fechava os olhos, se perguntou como é que estava em sua cama, mas ainda em seu apartamento, tomando em conta que grande parte da aldeia havia sido destruída. Porém decidiu deixar de lado esse problema, depois se preocuparia com isso, por que o que mais importava nesse momento era dormir.

Passou vários segundos onde nada mais do que o som das batidas do relógio podiam ser ouvidos dentro do quarto, para depois um loiro de olhos azuis se sentar inesperadamente e sua cama, mostrando claramente a confusão em seus olhos, olhando ao seu redor, comprovando que cada mobília de sua casa se encontrava em seu lugar, olhando para a janela, observando de sua cama como a aldeia de Konoha estava brilhante lá fora, aumentando ainda mais sua confusão... E depois de uns segundos, abrir a boca no intuito de dizer algo.

- O QUE DEMONIOS ESTÁ ACONTECENDO?!

Praticamente gritou enquanto suas mãos agarraram seus cabelos loiros em uma mostra de confusão, para depois de um instante notar o tom agudo de sua voz, algo que o pareceu completamente estranho, por que só recordava desse tom de voz quando era pequeno... Centrou seus pensamentos nas recordações que tinha. Lembrava recordar de como havia aparecido diante de Pain, também a batalha que manteve contra os seis e que ele havia ganhado... Tudo bem até aí. Depois suas recordações brincaram com a aparição de Sasuke, uma batalha muito dura e pesada. A utilização do Sharingan da parte de seu amigo e dele mesmo? A sim. Recordou o poder que Itachi deu a Naruto antes de morrer, e depois o choque de seu Fuuton Rasenshuriken contra o Chidori de Sasuke... Então recordou. Supôs de que ele deveria estar morto, havia sentido como é que a vida ia lentamente de seu corpo, também recordava do beijo que o moreno havia lhe entregado antes que chegasse esse momento... O que aconteceu depois? Não recordava em haver despertado em nenhum momento antes, nem muito menos entendia como é que a aldeia havia sido reconstruída. Será possível que não tivesse morrido que se encontrava inconsciente depois desse ataque? Mas se fosse assim, o que havia acontecido com Sasuke? Como havia chegado a destruir Pain e seus subordinados? Quando tempo estava inconsciente? Todas essas perguntas rondavam sua cabeça e de tão concentrando estava que se surpreendeu muito ao escutar uma voz, que ele conhecia bem, falando com Naruto.

- PIRRALHO... Podia me dar mais atenção. - Escutou claramente, algo muito estranho tomando em conta que cada vez que havia conversando com ele, mais parecia um eco que qualquer outra coisa.

- Kyuubi? - Naruto perguntou em voz alta, depois de tudo não estava seguro se ele ouviu. - É você?

- Claro que sou eu, por acaso pensou que se livraria de mim tão facilmente...? Olhe para mim quando estou falando menino! - Exclamou Kyuubi de forma irritada.

- Como quer que eu te olhe se está dentro da minha mente? - Perguntou Naruto de forma igual, mostrando irritação em sua voz.

- Idiota, deveria ser mais observador... Não vê que estou aqui, a sua direita? - Disse Kyuubi, na qual surpreendeu o loiro.

Como a sua direita? Não havia entrado em sua mente para ele lhe dizer que estava a sua direita. Mas então se deu conta de algo, a voz de Kyuubi soava estranhamente perto de si. Como se de verdade estava fisicamente com ele... Ante a esse pensamento, foi girando lentamente sua cabeça para direita, mostrando nervoso e temor, algo o dizia que o que encontraria não seria nada agradável. E confirmou, quando seus olhos se encontraram com uma raposa de pelos alaranjados, com os olhos de uma cor vermelha e na parte traseira nove caudas que se moviam de um lado para o outro. Seu tamanho não era a do temível demônio, era de apenas vinte centímetros de altura.

- AAAaaaahhh!!! - foi o grito que se escutou a vários quilômetros.

Dentro daquele apartamento de onde tinha saído o grito, se obserava um loiro caído no chão com o cobertor que cobria sua cama enrrolado em seus pés e olhando horrorizando a raposa que agora se encontrava sobre sua cama.

- O q-que e-es-está a-acon..? - Começou a gagueijar

- Agora não me diga que tem medo de mim, depois de ter me visto com minha forma completa... - falou sarcásticamente a pequena Kyuubi, para depois voltar a falar, desta vez seriamente. - Ouça isso, quero que me escute atentamente... Certeza que agora se lembra da luta onde estava quase morrendo com o bastardo do Uchiha - observou como é que o loiro mudava seu horror por confusão e assentia as últimas palavras que Kyuubi havia dito. - No último instante, antes que você morresse utilizou seu Mangekyou Sharingan, mas isso não foi muito significativo, a menos que nos encontrássemos dentro daquela combinação de jutsus... Uma esfera muito diferente da que se formou em sua batalha de doze anos... O qual provocou uma rachadura no espaço tempo, lançando todos em uma volta contínua até chegar a um ponto onde não pode voltar mais... - Terminou de dizer para ver o rosto do loiro que demonstrava claramente que não havia entendido nem uma palavra do que Kyuubi disse, e soltando um suspiro voltou a falar. - Voltamos ao passado, e a sua idade é de sete ou oito anos, Naruto.

- Como isso é possível? - Perguntou Naruto acomodando-se no chão, sentado com as pernas cruzadas em forma de índio e olhando firmemente a raposa, começando a se acostumar de ter aquela presença por perto.

-... Eu já te expliquei antes, e se não entendeu não vou fazer com que entenda, conforme-se com saber que agora é de novo um menino com sete ou oito anos - contertou Kyuubi um pouco nervosa.

Diante essas palavras Naruto se levantou e correu para o banheiro na intenção de se ver no espelho quando se deu conta de que apenas alcançava a pia. Olhou para os lados em busca de algo que o ajudasse ver-se bem no espelho, encontrando assim ao seu lado um pequeno banquinho que recordava usar naquela época. Sem esperar mais o colocou na frente da pia e subiu nele, para em uns segundos observar o que Kyuubi tinha lhe dito momentos antes... A imagem refletida no espero era nada mais nada menos que a imagem de um menino loiro, com os olhos azuis e aquelas três marcas em cada bochecha. Agora sim estava surpreso, não podia acreditar que o que Kyuubi disse-se fosse verdade, mas ali estava. Seu reflexo não podia enganar...

Lentamente foi descendo do banquinho e voltou para seu quarto, na qual pôde observar a raposa sobre sua cama, sentada e o fitando firmemente. Sustentou o olhar por vários segundos até que uma pegunta se formou em sua cabeça ao vê-la.

- Oe... Como é que agora tem uma forma física fora do meu corpo?

- Parece ser um efeito secundário do uso do Mangekyou do bastardo... No momento não se preocupe com isso, não posso fazer nada contra a aldeia, por que parece que você ainda guarda todo o meu chakra, pois não posso utilizá-lo. - Respondeu Kyuubi depois de uns segundos de maneira aborrecida.

- Muito beeem, acho que agora estou muito confuso, não sei que dia estou nem a idade que tenho, e o mais confuso é porque eu recordo todo o que vivi até o dia da minha "morte"... Se você se lembra talvez seja possível que os demais também, certo? - Disse Naruto se aproximando da raposa.

- Bom, não estou muito seguro disso, mas o melhor será que não digas nada aos que conhece depois desta idade, se eles se perguntarem o que aconteceu na batalha, então saberemos que se recordam, por horas devemos apenas observar. - Disse Kyuubi ao mesmo tempo em que saltava da cama.

-... - Naruto observou o calendário que havia em uma das paredes de seu quarto notando como estavam marcados vários dias da semana com uma cruz vermelha e mais adiante, há quatro dias, um círculo sobre um número e sobre este último escrito em letras grandes "Entrada na academia" - KAMI-SAMA! Estou a ponto de entrar na academia! - exclamou o loiro surpreendido - Só tenho quatro dias para me preparar!

- Não está se preocupando de mais pirralho? Lembra que já passou por isso antes, não pode ser mais difícil do que a última vez. - Disse a raposa observando a reação de Naruto.

- Bom, creio que tinha razão... Minhas recordações que tenho desta idade estão muito claras no momento, pode ser que agora a escola seja mais fácil... Não creio que os demais mudaram muito. - Disse Naruto acalmando-se um pouco e soltado um suspiro lembrando que aquela época era a que mais odiava, pelos olhares e palavras que os adultos o dirigiam.

- O que aconteceu com o bastardo? - Perguntou a raposa. Vendo a cara de confusão do garoto se apressou a dizer - Sabe o que vai acontecer dentro de alguns meses, o Clã Uchiha será assassinado e vamos começar com o futuro que vivemos.

- É verdade! Suponho que temos alguns meses antes que isso aconteça... Podemos fazer algo para mudá-lo... Ou pelo menos espero isso. - Disse naruto tomando uma pose pensativa

- Como pensa em deter esse acontecimento? Lembrando que foi isso que levou o idiota do seu amigo a virar seu assassino e que a aldeia fosse destruída por completo - Kyuubi setenciou seriamente

-... - Naruto olhos para a raposa seriamente, para depois levantar uma de suas sobrancelhas e falar - Por que me disse isso? Depois de tudo você gostaria que a aldeia fosse destruída. E não vejo como que isso pode afetar o futuro.

- Sério, não é mais idiota por que não pode... Caso você esqueceu, eu ainda estou unida a você, isso faz com que você fique responsável pela minha vida. Mas se você morrer eu também morrerei... E evitar sua morte só foi por pura sorte, não quero que isso volte a acontecer... Apenas não estou pronta para morrer... E quanto à destruição da aldeia, não acredite que não me alegraria, ao contrário, mas seria muito mais beneficioso para mim e não um sujeito com complexo de coelho. - disse Kyuubi com irritação em sua voz.

- Coelho? Ahh... Refere-se a esse tal de Pain que se mutiplica a cada golpe... Bom, confio que essas sejam as razões para me ajudar. - disse inocentemente Naruto, começando a procurar em seu guarda-roupa algo para vestir - Por hora vamos ao Ichiraku comer um pouco de Ramén - terminou de dizer alegremente.

- Não pensas em me deixar aqui certo? - indagou Kyuubi

- Agora que disse... Não posso te levar comigo, devido a sua forma, qualquer pessoa que te visse correria apavorada. - disse Naruto diante as palavras da raposa.

-... Tem razão, mas não penso em ficar nesse quartinho agora que por fim tenho a oportunidade de passeas livremente... Seria melhor buscar um modo de levar-me com você, sem querer que todos da aldeia "corram apavorados".

-... - Naruto ficou calado pensando por vários segundos observando a raposa e então uma idéia se formou em sua cabeça -... Talvez... Poderia tentar fazer um henge em você, mudar para a forma de um animal comum e corrente, e assim poderia te levar comigo.

- Parece que pensa garoto... Está bem, pode tentar, mas já te aviso que não quero ser um sapo, uma serpente ou muito menos um cachorro. - Terminou de dizer a raposa de maneira arrogante, parecia que aqueles animais não lhe agradavam em nada.

Naruto o fitou com uma sobrancelha levantada, sem entender por completo aquela atitude, para alguns instantes depois erguer-se novamente e realizar a posição de mãos e realizar o henge, e antes de terminar buscou a forma mais adequada de poder transformar a raposa. Em só alguns segundos obteve a respota, para realizar a mudança de aparência da raposa em só um segundo. Uma espécie de fumaça rodeou a Kyuubi, a fumaça de disperçou depois de vários segundos, deixando a ver no lugar um animal de cor laranja, olhos dourados, uma longa cauda esponjada e umas pequenas orelhas sobre sua cabeça.

- Como ficou? - perguntou Naruto vendo como a Kyuubi se impresionou.

- Mmmm... Nada de mais garoto e me alegra saber que escolheu a forma de um gato, não é muito diferente de uma raposa, tem garras e presas... - setenciou Kyuubi acabando de se observar.

- Agora se pode me acompanhar... Mas tenho que te carregar por um tempo, para que ninguém suspeite de nada, lembra que os gatos não são muito acostumados a seguir seus donos até depois de um tempo... Espero que isso não te incomode. - Disse Naruto tranquilamente, de uma forma bastante estranha começando á respeitar um pouco as decisões da raposa, afinal, no momento não se encontrava trancado em uma jaula e apensar de não ter chakra, poderia facilmente ataca-lo com suas garras e dentes.

-... Está bem, só com a condição de que você não usará nenhum nome idiota na frente dos outros. - disse a raposa, para depois ver Naruto colocar uma camisa preta com uma espiral laranja no centro e um lençol branco sobre sua cama e começou a se trocar.

Quando ele terminou de se vestir Kyuubi se aproximou de Naruto e deixou que este o levasse nos braços, para depois sair de seu apartamento e dirigir-se para a casa de Ramen. Apenas a poucos metros andados, Naruto mergulhou em suas recordações e pensamentos... Estava seguro que aquele futuro que havia vivido podia ser mudado, e encontraria a maneira de fazê-lo, não deixaria que seu Sasuke se convertesse aquele garoto frio que conheceu aos doze anos e para isso deveria evitar que Itachi virasse a marionete de Danzou. Com a ajuda das lembranças que havia obtido de ambos os Uchihas e com a vantagem de saber o que acontecerá tinha a confiança de que conseguiria.

_+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+_

**Continua…**

_

* * *

  
_

**Nota da autora:** Fim do capítulo um...

Terminei... Admito que quando escrevi a primeira parte, não sabia se estava sentimental de mais, mas eu realmente queria colocar essa cena... Desculpo-me por ter causado a morte do nosso muito querido e bem amado Kitsune, prometo que isso não voltará a acontecer (ao menos nesta fanfic)... Muito bem, espero pelas suas reviews, por favor, façam com que essa fanfic chegue ao seu final, não importa se forem ameaças, criticas ou elogios... Eu irei agradecer de todas as formas.

**Nota da tradutora: **Yo o/

Mais uma fic minha, e a primeira traduzida... Espero realmente fazer sucesso e receber reviews (percebi que eles agem como um remédio para mim!). Esse trabalho é praticamente perfeito, admito a criatividade da Leilani-z, tal criatividade que duvido ter um dia...

Então semana teremos o capitulo, irei tentar postar toda a semana, e se não puder, irei justificar, então, não se preocupem!

E outra coisa, se alguém que lê essa fic, ainda lê 'Um Uchiha e seu diário', eu irei termina-la, e não deixarei incompleta.

Arigatou minna-san o/

Kissus!

**Nota da beta: **Bem minna, essa é uma nova fic que eu to betando (se por conhecidencia, alguém que lê Lembranças do passado, histórias do futuro aparecer por aqui e ver meu nome, ME DESCULPEM! A falta de inspiração e tempo é a causa do hiatus!) e esse capítulo é só para provarem o gostinho do que vem por aí. Trabalho ótimo feito pela leilani-z! Espero que gostem e semana que vem voltaremos com o

capítulo 2: Conhecimento

Mandem reviews e façam uma autora, tradutora e beta bakas felizes!

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Se não quer perder-se no esquecimento logo quando são mortos e ficarem podres, escreva coisas dignas de se ler, e faça coisas dignas de se escrever"_

**_Benjamín Franklin_**


	2. Reencontros

**Nome original: **Un nuevo comienzo

**Autora: **leilani-z

**Tradutoras: **Niicolle-chan e Violetanegra

**Beta: **Violetanegra

**Disclaimer:**

Nem Naruto e nem a fic nos pertencem. Ambos pertencem aos seus respectivos autores.

**Notas:**

A fic se trata de um universo onde Naruto, por uma combinação de jutsus é enviado de volta a sua idade de sete anos, com as recordações de uma vida já vivida e a oportunidade de mudar esse futuro… Esta história está baseada no mangá e começa a partir do capítulo 430… Para os que não estão lendo o mangá, possivelmente não entenderão o começo, mas poderão continuar seguindo a trama da história.

**Capítulo II: Reencontros**

Caminhava lentamente pelas ruas de Konoha, dirigindo-se ao único lugar onde havia sido tratado como uma pessoa, uma criança… Em seus braços levava um gato de tamanho regular, pelagem laranja e olhos dourados, sua cauda se movia lentamente como se fosse um pendulo. Enquanto caminhava, embora ainda fosse cedo, havia pessoas que estavam caminhando nas ruas da aldeia. E nos momentos em que se encontravam o olhavam de uma maneira tão fria que poderia gelar qualquer coisa e no caso dessas pessoas estarem acompanhadas, começavam a cochichar entre si e se afastavam do loiro. Foram pelo menos cinco pessoas que encontrou da primeira forma e outras duas da segunda. Havia esquecido o que sentia quando era desprezado dessa forma, depois de tudo foi quando completou os onze anos que começou a ser tratado de uma forma melhor, e isso graças a Iruka-sensei; Sentiu que Kyuubi estava se movendo mais do que o normal. Dirigindo seu olhar a ela viu a inquietude refletida naqueles olhos agora dourados.

- O que foi? - perguntou Naruto o suficiente baixo para que só Kyuubi pudesse escutá-lo, apesar de não haver nada nem ninguém perto deles.

- Grrr... Não entendo como é que pode suportar. - foi a única resposta que teve com o mesmo nível de voz usado pelo loiro, mas mostrando nela um pouco do desconforto que sentia no momento.

Naruto não soube como interpretar essas palavras e estava a ponto de perguntar o significando quando se deu conta que a casa de Ramen estava a alguns passos na frente dele. Então decidiu guardar a pergunta para depois; Respirando profundamente avançou os últimos passos que faltavam para por fim poder entrar na casa. As campainhas que anunciaram sua entrada foram ouvidas de algum lugar. Dentro tudo era tão igual como sempre havia sido. Por um momento sentiu que nenhum desses acontecimentos era algo de importante para o loiro, mas para o 'gato' que levava em seus braços e a notável diferença de percepção lhe faziam notar a realidade... Rapidamente o viu sentando em um dos banquinhos que havia em frente ao balcão, vendo como que nesses momentos ele era o único cliente.

- Bom dia! - foi saudado por um homem que estava atrás do balcão, onde estava preparando o Ramen.

- Bom dia, Oji-chan! - foi a alegre resposta de Naruto, fazendo assim com que o homem reconhecesse sua voz.

- Naruto, que bom te ver por aqui... Começava a me preocupar por que não tinha vindo nos últimos dias. - comentou Teuchi vendo o loiro com um sorriso no rosto, para depois mudar sua atenção para o gato laranja que Naruto levava em seus braços - Oh, esse gato é seu?

-... Ah, sim... - começou a dizer Naruto um pouco nervoso, depois se lembrando das palavras de Teuchi, se lembrou de algo -... O encontrei na frente da porta do meu apartamento faz dois dias, cansado e ferido... Assim que eu estive cuidando dele esses dias para que se recupere. Como não quis ir embora e não parecia não ter uma casa ao qual voltar eu o adotei. - disse Naruto mostrando aquele sorriso que o caracterizava.

- Isso explica porque não havia vindo aqui... Vou preparar um dos meus pratos especiais e algo para seu gato... - disse Teuchi virando-se para começar a preparar o prato de Ramen para Naruto - Aliás, qual o nome que colocou nele?

-... - Kyuubi só moveu um pouco suas orelhas, enquanto Naruto o olhava por alguns segundos, para depois com um sorriso responder a pergunta - Se chama Konran... Porque é isso que ele representa em minha vida desde o momento que chegou.

- Tem certeza que não está exagerando...? - disse o homem rindo um pouco pelo significado do nome do gato.

- Talvez sim, mas creio que esse nome cai muito bem... - respondeu Naruto com um sorriso no rosto vendo como seu 'mascote' começava a ronronar um pouco - A propósito, onde está Ayumi-niisan? - perguntou o loiro mudando o tema da conversa.

- Já deve estar levantando... Ontem dormiu muito tarde fazendo umas lições escolares... - respondeu Teuchi, para depois de alguns segundos deixar na frente de Naruto um prato de Ramen com carne e um prato um pouco menor com carne de porco.

- Obrigado... - disse Naruto ao ver o prato de carne que Teuchi empurrou para que Kyuubi comesse um pouco, assim que se certificou de que o prato estava na ponta do balcão, deixou que a raposa-gato comesse. - Itadakimasu - terminou de dizer o loiro a tempo em que o mesmo tomava em suas mãos o prato com seu Ramen.

Se algo identifica Uzumaki Naruto de qualquer ser vivo que exista na aldeia de Konoha, esse algo era a habilidade de devorar um prato cheio de Ramen em menos de três minutos... O qual era demonstrado quando em um curto tempo tinha esvaziado completamente a tigela que tinha em sua frente, sem deixar uma só gota nele. Naruto agradeceu Teuchi pelo delicioso prato de Ramen e quando estava ponto de pegar o dinheiro para pagar, o homem lhe disse que não havia necessidade, além disso, pelos dois dias que não havia o visto a comida ia por sua conta, contando com a carne que havia dado a Konran (Kyuubi)... Foi assim que o loiro só teve que esperar alguns minutos para que seu 'mascote' terminar de comer e depois sair da casa de Ramen.

Quando se encontravam de novo na rua, Naruto ainda carregava em seus braços a Kyuubi em forma de gato... Apenas haviam terminado de comer e o loiro saiu rapidamente do Ichiraku evitando assim que Teuchi voltasse a perguntar coisas a respeito de Konran, pois não sabia como responderia, já havia sido suficiente mentir quando explicou o modo que havia encontrado o 'gato'...

Agora se dirigiam de volta ao apartamento de Naruto. Depois da pequena conversa que teve com Teuchi havia começado a pensar que talvez os únicos que se lembravam do que haviam vivido nos próximos sete anos eram Kyuubi e ele mesmo, e quando falava com o velho, este não havia mencionado nada do que havia acontecido antes que voltassem ao passado... E necessitava de um lugar onde não o incomodassem, para conversar com Kyuubi mais a fundo nesse tema. Quando haviam entrado no pequeno apartamento foi que Naruto voltou sua verdadeira aparência a Kyuubi e começaram a conversar.

- Parece que sou o único que lembra bem o que aconteceu - Disse Naruto um pouco sério e preocupado.

- Isso é uma vantagem para nós. - Disse Kyuubi movendo um pouco suas caudas a sua esquerda. - Assim os envolvidos no assassinato do Clã Uchiha não suspeita de nós.

- É difícil suspeitar de uma criança, mas lembre-se de quem sou eu... Com certeza essas pessoas devem saber que eu sou um... Jinchuuriki. - Disse Naruto mostrando um pouco de moléstia quando pronunciou a última palavra.

-... Podíamos nos aproveitar disso... Podíamos nos unir ao Clã Uchiha oferecer nossos poderes aos lideres... Claro, com a condição de que parem a rebelião e que não digam nada sobre nossa participação. - Disse Kyuubi que começava a caminhar de um lado a outro.

-... E como pensa que vamos nos aproximar deles? Tenho certeza de que não vão deixar que um menino entre em seu lugar na reunião. - Disse Naruto enquanto as lembranças de Itachi voltaram a invadi-lo, dessa vez mostrando o lugar onde se reuniam os lideres do Clã e que esse se encontrava escondido. - Aliás, segundo as lembranças de Itachi, sempre que se reúnem colocam vários homens ao redor da casa para que nada passe despercebido... Necessitaria de muita habilidade para passar. - Terminou de dizer Naruto.

-... Então a única coisa que temos que fazer é converter-te no melhor ninja de toda Konoha. - Disse rapidamente Kyuubi parando e olhando firmemente o loiro.

- Está brincando certo? - Perguntou Naruto com um sorriso nervoso no rosto, mas vendo a seriedade com que a raposa falou, continuou - Está louco? Sou só uma criança, por Kami, não pretende que eu enfrente esses homens sem as habilidades que eu possuía... Aos 15 anos. - Disse Naruto levantando a voz.

- Era pior quando eu estava dentro de você... Escuta obviamente você não se esqueceu de como fazem os jutsus que aprendeu com seus senseis, e é possível que não possa fazer a maioria pelo nível de chakra que necessitam; Mas há alguns que pode realizar... Pode levar como exemplo o henge que fizeste em mim, pode fazê-lo sem esforço e se supõem que não sabia fazer isso a esta idade. - Disse sabiamente a raposa enquanto, sentado em suas patas traseiras, apontava para o loiro com sua pata direita.

- ... INCRIVEL! - gritou Naruto depois de alguns segundos, quando compreendeu um pouco o que Kyuubi queria dizer com isso - Então só devo verificar quais jutsus são os que eu posso realizar corretamente. - terminou de dizer muito emocionado.

- Correto, mas antes devemos saber quanto controle tem sobre seu chakra... Para isso vamos precisar de um lugar onde faremos isso livremente. - disse Kyuubi chamando a atenção de Naruto, que havia começado a brincar alegremente.

-... Podíamos utilizar um dos campos de treinamento de Konoha, em um tamanho suficiente grande para que ninguém veja você. - contestou Naruto depois de pensar por uns minutos qual seria o lugar mais indicado para treinar... Pois deveria ser um lugar espaçoso e onde as possibilidades de serem encontrados sejam mínimas.

- Pois então temos de ir lá... Temos três dias completos para determinar seu nível de combate, porque depois será mais difícil. - disse Kyuubi levantando-se e começando a caminhar á saída do apartamento.

-... Ei espera... Primeiro deixa-me fazer um novo henge. - disse Naruto parando rapidamente Kyuubi, para depois voltar a figura de gato Konran. Uma vez que Kyuubi havia se transformado, Naruto a colocou nos braços e foram rapidamente para os campos de treinamento... Quando chegaram a eles, entraram evitando ser vistos por mais alguém, e se dirigindo a um das partes mais profundas do bosque, havendo uma pequena clareira onde havia um lago e um espaço suficientemente grande para realizar seu treinamento.

- Este é um bom lugar… - disse Kyuubi saindo dos braços de Naruto e sentando-se na frente do mesmo - Bom, a primeira coisa que deve fazer é tentar subir na árvore usando só os seus pés, assim veremos se pode ter certo controle para modelar seu chakra...

Naruto começou com o que Kyuubi disse, notando que, ainda que pudesse escalar uma árvore sem a necessidade de usar as mãos, estava muito difícil poder controlar a quantidade de chakra que devia enviar para seus pés... Coisa que a raposa também notou, assim que Naruto tentou subir nela. Ordenou para ele tentar subir em outra árvore, um pouco maior do que a anterior, para que pudesse fazer sem esforços. Quando conseguiu chegar ao seu objetivo, a noite já estava muito perto de chegar, então tanto Naruto quanto Kyuubi decidiram voltar para o apartamento e comer algo, tomar banho e descansar.

No dia seguinte, Kyuubi pediu para o loiro caminhar sobre a água; algo que foi feito com perfeição na terceira tentativa... Para depois começar a revisar os jutsus. Sendo uma criança, Naruto não podia controlar direito o chakra sem que seu corpo fosse afetado, embora nem ele mesmo chegou a descobrir o nível que possuía quando tinha 15 anos... Aquele baixo nível de chakra o fez reduzir consideravelmente suas habilidades: Pois quando antes podia realizar de uma só vez cem clones, agora só podia fazer dez; o Rasengan podia realizá-lo com perfeição, mais o Oodama no Rasengan podiam realizá-lo mais com uma potência menor e enquanto o Fuuton Rasenshiruken não podia nem pensar em fazê-lo sem pensar nas conseqüências de se enfraquecer e se cansar em sua realização; Embora esse dia dedicaram para o controle máximo possível do jutsu de clonação das sombras e o Rasengan... E com isso Naruto terminou tudo muito cansado, chegando a sua casa para comer um pouco, tomar um banho e cair na cama.

O dia antes da entrada na academia de Naruto, o loiro e seu lindo gatinho... Quero dizer, e Kyuubi; Até o meio dia se dedicaram a treinar as habilidades e as agilidades do loiro, depois tiveram um descanso para comer no Ichiraku Ramen, onde Naruto conversou alegremente com Ayumi sobre as aulas que tivera na academia apesar de não ir a uma escola ninja, Naruto gostava de ouvi-la falar sobre seus amigos e as coisas que fazem para se divertir. Quando descansaram o suficiente, o loiro e a raposa voltaram para o campo de treinamento, onde Kyuubi disse a Naruto uma última atividade para demonstrar o quanto havia melhorado em tão pouco tempo. O objetivo é de pegar a raposa em menor tempo possível, tendo Kyuubi só um minuto de vantagem para se esconder.

Naruto esperou o tempo passar e justo quando um minuto havia se passado, saiu em busca de seu "sensei" entre as árvores do bosque... Havia percebido a presença da raposa a certa distancia dele e quando estava se aproximando essa começou a correr. Rapidamente Naruto usou o que aprendeu e escalando uma árvore pulou agilmente para outra, assim foi como começou a perseguição a seu peludo companheiro. Depois de uns minutos seguindo os rastros de Kyuubi, Naruto começou a se divertir, aquela atividade de esconder e buscar - embora não passe de um treinamento - parecia um jogo muito divertido, algo que não havia tido a oportunidade de descobrir em sua "outra vida". Tão concentrado que estava em sua diversão que não se deu conta de que alguém vigiava cada salto, aterrissagem e movimento que fazia, até que em certo momento, essa pessoa saiu de seu esconderijo e pegando Naruto de surpresa, o pegou pela gola da camisa e o deixou suspendido no ar.

- Mas que dem...? - começou a perguntar o loiro ao sentir que algo o tinha segurado e olhando ao seu redor pode ver um homem com o uniforme AMBU, seu rosto coberto quase completamente com exceção de seu olho direito e os cabelos prateados... Naruto imediatamente o reconheceu como seu futuro sensei.

- Mas olha só o que temos aqui... - começou o prateado de maneira aborrecida - Diga pequeno, o que faz nesse campo de treinamento e quem te ensinou a mover-se dessa forma? - perguntou tranquilamente sem solta o loiro.

- Sen... Poderia me soltar, não vou espaçar - disse Naruto. Um pouco mais e havia o chamado de sensei, e que por suas roupas, ainda não era.

-... - Kakashi o soltou o deixando sobre o mesmo galho em que estava e olhando firmemente com seu único olho visível continuou - Bem?

- Bem o que? - respondeu com outra pergunta. O loiro estava evitando o olhar do maior enquanto estava buscando pelo seu mascote - "Vamos Kyuubi onde você está? Preciso de uma boa desculpa agora." - Pensou Naruto quando não conseguiu sentir a raposa por perto.

-... Qual o seu nome? - Perguntou Kakashi acomodando-se no galho e notando a forma em que o loiro evitava seu olhar.

-... Mm... Sou Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto - Respondeu o menino voltado seu olhar para o AMBU a tempo de escutar aquele eco em sua cabeça, como acontecera antes - "Isso é quase como estar trancado na sua mente... O que aconteceu garoto, já não pode seguir meu rastro?" - Como você se chama? - Perguntou Naruto mais para ganhar tempo do que por outra coisa - "Como é que posso te escutar na minha mente?... Bom, deixamos isso para depois, o que aconteceu é que eu fui parado por Kakashi-sensei que me viu utilizar as habilidades ninja..." - terminou de dizer Naruto em sua mente.

- Oh, bom... Sou Hatake Kakashi e sou um AMBU, mas creio que já saiba disso... Agora, me dirá quem tem te treinado para que se mova dessa forma? - Perguntou Kakashi, esta vez olhando mais atentamente Naruto, apesar de tudo, esse era o primeiro encontro que tinha com o loiro desde que ele era um bebê.

- Mmm, eu não sei... Ao certo... - Respondeu Naruto sabendo que o que disse era certo, apenas de tudo havia sido Kakashi quem o ensinou a subir nas árvores e a mover-se dessa maneira. O maior só o olhou por alguns segundo, tentando descobrir por seu olhar o que tentava esconder o menor; Contudo um ruído debaixo deles fez os dois olharem para baixo e encontrar um gato alaranjado que estava os olhando -... Ky-Konran! - Disse Naruto sem esconder a alegria que o envolveu vendo seu "gato"- Buscava você por todas as partes, que bom que está bem. - Terminou de dizer saltando da árvore e pegando em seus braços "Konran".

- Esse é seu animal? - Perguntou o cabelo prateado se colocando na altura de Naruto e olhando fixamente o "gato", algo o dizia que não era o que aparentava.

- Bem, diria que é meu companheiro. - Sorriu ternamente e olhando Kyuubi continuou - Bom, foi bom conhecê-lo... mmm... Kakashi-san, talvez nos vemos depois! - foram as palavras de Naruto ao mesmo tempo em que começava a se afastar do AMBU. Depois de o loiro desaparecer de seu campo de visão, esse mostrou seriedade em seu único olho visível. Sabia quem era esse menino, seu nome e que o havia visto algumas vezes na aldeia confirmava sem conhecimento. Mas também sabia que a algumas semanas o loiro teve plenos conhecimentos das habilidades ninjas, mas não sabia como explicar o motivo de ter as aprendido tão rápido.

- Aqui está um gato encerrado... - Disse Kakashi a tempo de realizar os selos, sem saber o quanto certas eram essas palavras; E instantes depois desaparecia em uma nuvem de fumaça.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

**Escritório do Hokage**

Um dia tranqüilo em uma aldeia onde praticamente se respirava paz, deveria ser completamente aproveitado por todas as pessoas que viviam naquela aldeia; Mas parecia que isso não podia se aplicar a algumas poucas pessoas que o buscavam para tratar de assuntos que, ainda que fossem absurdos, teria a obrigação de resolver; Mas não podia dizer o mesmo a respeito do tema em que estava trabalhando com um dos líderes do clã mais poderoso de toda Konoha.

- Entendo suas razões, mas também deves entender as minhas Fugaku, não posso me dar ao luxo de abandonar uma cerimônia só porque queres que eu admire as habilidades do seu filho maior, apesar de que já saibas disso. - Disse um homem com uma túnica branca sentando atrás de uma mesa observando seriamente o homem que se encontrava na sua frente.

- Hokage-sama, não quero que admire suas habilidades, quero que as classifique e veja que é o suficiente para entrar na equipe AMBU. - Respondeu o homem que se encontrava do outro lado da mesa em pé, de cabelos e olhos pretos, rosto e feições duras, sua estatura chegando a ser mais de 180 cm, vestido com calças pretas e colete jounnin. Em uma das mangas de seu uniforme podia-se observar um símbolo branco e vermelho com uma estrela de quatro pontas; a qual o Hokage olhava seriamente.

- Esta bem Fugaku, prometo chegar a tempo para ver como é que seu filho realiza essa missão... - Disse o Hokage, para logo ser interrompido por uma nuvem de fumaça dentro da sua sala, surpreendendo ambos os homens.

-... Uhn sinto muito Hokage-sama... - Se desculpou o homem que havia aparecido depois que a fumaça desapareceu, percebendo que havia cometido uma imprudência.

Uchiha Fugaku, dando-se conta de que já não podia seguir a conversa tranquilamente com o Hokage e lembrando de que este havia feito uma promessa decidiu que o melhor era sair dali.

-... Até amanhã! - Disse firmemente dirigindo-se ao Hokage e saindo da sala, com aquela atitude tão própria de um Uchiha, arrogantemente. Depois de algum tempo após a saída do Uchiha, rompeu o silencio que havia se formado.

- O que aconteceu Kakashi? Tem alguma informação para mim? - Perguntou serenamente.

- Sim Hokage-sama... Hoje quando estava nos campos de treinamento realizando uma inspeção, percebi uma presença de um chakra poderoso, então fui procurar quem estava por aqueles lados... Alguns minutos depois percebi que aquela emanação de chakra vinha de uma criança... - Disse vendo como é que o Hokage se surpreendia com suas palavras.

- De que criança está falando? - Perguntou o Hokage de maneira ansiosa.

-… Uzumaki Naruto… - Respondeu o AMBU, vendo como a surpresa do Hokage aumentava cada vez mais -... Mas ainda tem mais coisas, pelo que eu pude ver esse garoto aprendeu a controlar perfeitamente seu chakra...

- Como estás tão seguro falando isso? O que você viu? - Perguntou desta vez o Hokage que agora estava de pé e andava até Kakashi.

- Eu o vi escalando e saltando de uma árvore a outra... Sem utilizar suas mãos... - disse o prateado.

O Terceiro se encontrava extremamente surpreendido, o fato de que Naruto podia controlar e moldar seu chakra e ser capaz de subir em árvores sem a necessidade de usar as mãos... Perguntava-se que outras coisas o loiro poderia estar escondendo... Ele mesmo ficou aos cuidados do garoto desde o momento que nasceu até completar os cinco anos, que foi quando conseguiu o apartamento onde vivia, e o menino nunca havia demonstrado atitudes para virar um ninja... Mas agora com o que o AMBU havia dito algo lhe dizia que atrás do aprendizado do menino existia uma pessoa que poderia estar o treinando para poder usá-lo em algum momento. Quem fosse capaz de ensinar o Naruto coisas como controlar seu chakra, deveria ser um ninja do alto escalão ou algum líder de algum clã.

- Kakashi, tenho uma missão de longo prazo para você... - Disse o Hokage seriamente e olhando os olhos do AMBU -... Deves vigiar Naruto, os passos que ele dá, os lugares que freqüenta, as pessoas que ele vê e as que falam com ele... Absolutamente tudo o que ele fazer, não fico feliz a ter que fazer isso com ele, mas acredito que essa seja a única maneira para descobrir o que está acontecendo... - Terminou de dizer o Hokage, para dirigir-se até a janela que havia na sala e olhar a aldeia.

- Sim, Hokage-sama... Eu também acredito no mesmo. - Disse por último Kakashi, sabendo que a missão não era mais do que uma fachada para o Terceiro, depois de tudo estava muito preocupado com o que pudesse acontecer com o loiro ou pelo menos preocupado de que alguém pudesse estar tentando controlá-lo.

- Amanhã será a entrada dos novos alunos na academia e Naruto será um dos novos alunos... Não posso colocar você como seu professor, pois esse cargo já está sendo ocupado pelo Iruka, mas você pode fazer algo... Por hora peço para ir embora, amanhã quero que compareça na cerimônia e te darei as demais instruções. - Terminou de dizer o Hokage sem deixar de observar a bela aldeia, notando que o AMBU saía do escritório do mesmo modo de como havia entrado.

- Espero que nada de mal aconteça com você, Naruto... - sussurrou o Hokage e voltando-se para seu escritório, tirou da gaveta uma fotografia de um homem loiro. -... Prometi a você que o protegerei, não permitirei que nada de mal aconteça. - Terminou de dizer vendo a fotografia com a decisão refletida em seus olhos.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

Naruto caminhava o mais rápido que podia e em seus braços levava o pequeno gato alaranjado que na realidade se travava de seu prisioneiro... Fazia alguns minutos que havia saído do campo de treinamento, mas ainda assim não podia tirar da sua cabeça que o AMBU podia estar o seguindo para interrogá-lo, apesar de não sentir a presença dele, sabia que podia diminuí-la de tal maneira que praticamente fazia desaparecer, muitas vezes havia feito isso durando os treinamentos.

Seguiu daquela maneira até chegar a um parque, foi aí que se deteve e sentou de baixo da sombra de uma das árvores mais frondosas que havia por ali, mantendo Kyuubi em seu colo.

- Já cansou de correr? - Perguntou o "gato" que estava em seus braços de forma aborrecida, durante o caminho até esse lugar não podia dizer nada ao loiro. Depois de tanto tempo, já havia muitas pessoas andando pela rua, e parecia que aquela conexão mental que tiveram havia desaparecido depois do encontro com o AMBU, razão pela qual havia desistido de dizer ao Naruto que não deveria se preocupar de ser seguido. Acomodando-se nos braços do seu portador se pôs a dormir por um tempo até que sentiu como é que o loiro se detinha, e vendo como é que nada podia ouvi-lo do que havia falado.

-... - Naruto nada falou, estava muito concentrado observando os arredores procurando seu sensei.

-... Não se preocupe ninguém nos seguiu... - Disse Kyuubi, para em alguns segundos notar os olhos azuis irritados olhando sobre si.

- E não podia ter me dito antes? - Perguntou o loiro mostrando irritação em sua voz.

- Na verdade não, não pude... Caminhava muito rápido, e também havia muita gente na rua e para terminar não consegui me comunicar mentalmente com você... - Respondeu a raposa sentando-se em uma das pernas do loiro e olhando fixamente para os olhos desse. - Não sei como é que podíamos conectar nossas mentes antes, suponho que é uma vantagem de estar na sua mente por muitos anos; Embora não podemos controlá-lo... - terminou de dizer Kyuubi.

-... Isso de falarmos mentalmente, me faz sentir como quando estava preso dentro de mim... - Comentou Naruto.

-... Talvez... Talvez se nos concertamos nesse ponto durante os dias de aula, pode acontecer de novo e assim não teríamos a necessidade de nos escondermos quando conversamos... - Disse Kyuubi.

- Talvez... - Foi o único som que saiu da boca do loiro depois das palavras que a raposa falou.

Depois dessa pequena conversa o silêncio se estendeu entre eles por muitos minutos, um silencio que em vez de ser incomodo era um silencio aconchegador; Algo que para ambos era novo, depois de todo esse tempo que se conheceram em "pessoa", as poucas vezes que permaneceram juntos era para lutar, ordenar ou obedecer... Mas agora parecia diferente. Não se deram conta de quanto tempo estiveram daquela forma, só que o grito de uma mãe chamando seu filho para voltar para casa, os devolveu para a realidade... Foi então que puderam ver como é que o entardecer desse dia estava muito perto, portanto em um acordo conjunto decidiram voltar para o apartamento.

Saíam daquele parque e começaram a caminhar pelas, agora, vazias ruas de Konoha. Naruto carregando Kyuubi em seus braços entrou em uma das ruas que parecia ser a mais vazia... Naqueles momentos o que não precisava era de se encontrar com gente que só o fazia se sentir como lixo e se lembrar das razões para as quais era odiado, apesar de que de certa forma não se sentia sozinho, pois a companhia que a raposa lhe dava o fazia se sentir bem. Tão absorto que estava em seus pensamentos, tomou um susto quando sentiu seu peludo "amigo" saltar de seus braços e começava a correr a uma direção desconhecida para ele nesse momento... Tão logo foi capaz de mover seu corpo começou a seguir Kyuubi, correndo atrás de dele só esperando que não o obrigasse a utilizar suas habilidades ninja, já tinha sido o suficiente o que Kakashi havia visto. Viu a raposa correr até uma esquina, virando para a esquerda. Naruto aumentou sua velocidade e foi assim que depois de alguns momentos após virar a esquina, se encontrou no chão com uma dor muito forte no seu traseiro e na sua cabeça. Sem dúvida alguma havia sido uma má idéia seguir Kyuubi, mas foi pior ainda continuar correndo sem ter o cuidado de olhar para onde ia.

- Você está bem? - Escutou alguém lhe perguntando, aquela voz parecia familiar. Mas no momento não interessava de quem se tratava.

-… Creio que abri a cabeça… - Respondeu depois de alguns segundos. Levou suas mãos ao lugar da cabeça onde sentia uma dor, para depois notar um liquido quente que começava a escorrer pela sua nuca. - Demônios! Espero que não seja nada grave... - Comentou vendo como sua suposição era certa. Ao colocar sua mão na sua frente, viu o sangue que havia nela; Ainda sem olhar para a pessoa que perguntou sobre seu estado e que ainda se encontrava na sua frente.

- Vamos! Levante-se! Levarei você até a minha casa e então curaremos essa ferida... - Disse no mesmo tom de antes, por fim chamando a atenção do loiro, que no momento que fixou seu olhar no rosto dessa pessoa, não conseguiu evitar uma expressão de surpresa em seu rosto... Na sua frente, levando seu pequeno irmão, se encontrava o... Uchiha Itachi... O olhar que ele lhe lançava nesse momento refletia preocupação e confusão; Primeiramente pelo sangue que ainda estava em sua mão e segundo, muito provavelmente, pela forma de como eram observados por Naruto.

- Parece que o golpe o afetou, Aniki. - Disse o garoto que estava nas costas do maior, ao notar como é que o Naruto não dizia nada a algum tempo.

-... - O loiro ao escutar as palavras ditas pelo Uchiha menor começou a pensar... A forma de que havia falado com Itachi, demonstrando a admiração que sentia por ele e ao mesmo tempo o amor que o dedicava... Lentamente foi levantando do chão, se sentindo levemente tonto, tendo que se mover graciosamente em uma tentativa de não cair no chão novamente.

- Eu sinto muito! Mas estou procurando meu gato que sa... - Se desculpou e começou a explicar o porquê de haver se chocado neles, mas parou de repente ao ver que, atrás dos irmãos, se encontrava o "gato" que estava perseguindo, sentado de uma maneira muito inocente e movendo sua cauda em clara mostra de diversão.

-... - Naruto só pôde ver Kyuubi, claramente chateado, mas não podia se aproximar dele sem que houvesse a possibilidade de cair no chão... Sentia como esse golpe havia sido tão forte que sentia seu cérebro colocado dentro de um liquidificador ligado. De repente sentiu que era puxado por um de seus braços, dirigindo seu olhar a Itachi, que era ele que havia pegado no seu braço. Supôs de que ele tentava levá-lo para cuidar do ferimento em sua cabeça. -... Não é necessário, verdade... Estarei bem, só devo esperar o chão para de se mover e depois, quando voltar para minha casa, curarei a ferida... - Disse o loiro resistindo, até onde suas forças permitiam, de ir com ele. - "Estúpido, não vê que é sua oportunidade de se aproximar do clã Uchiha e em especial do assassino?" - Naruto escutou a voz da raposa em sua cabeça, de novo, soando particularmente irritado... Mas teve que admitir que ele tinha razão. Uma grande oportunidade se apresentava diante dele e ele tentava fugir?

- A ferida está na parte de trás da sua cabeça, não poderá curá-la sozinho... A nossa casa está bem perto daqui, não demoraremos muito para chegar. - Disse Itachi, que andava segurando o seu braço, até que por fim sentiu que o loiro deixava de resistir e deixava-se ser guiado. Caminharam por alguns minutos até que cruzaram a estrada do Bairro Uchiha onde cumprimentaram alguns Uchihas mais velhos... Naruto observou tudo com uma nova surpresa, depois de tudo só havia visitado o bairro algumas vezes desde quando o Sasuke foi embora, e antigamente tinha muitas casas destruídas e é claro, tudo se via muito mais sombrio; Ver o bairro com a vida fluindo alegremente em cada um dos habitantes, foi como se estivesse vivendo dentro de uma fantasia poucas vezes vista; Ainda que pudesse notar como alguns adultos o viam da mesma maneira que o demais habitantes da aldeia, pelo menos os comentários ficavam reservados e depois o ignoravam. Estava tão concentrado em observar ao seu redor que apenas se deu conta de que haviam chegado à casa dos irmãos Uchiha, ao ouvir uma voz extremamente profunda e séria, voltou sua atenção e olhar para sua frente...

- Chegaram tarde, onde haviam se metido? – Perguntou um homem... e Naruto teve a impressão de que na verdade o homem falava com deles. – Tenho algo para falar. – Sim, definitivamente só falava com um deles e o loiro já tinha uma clara suspeita de quem se tratava; De fato aquele homem que se encontrava olhando firmemente Itachi, passou a por sua atenção no loiro, olhando de principio, com um pouco de surpresa e depois com o que parecia estar incomodado... Naruto suspirou diante do olhar, demonstrando com isso que já estava acostumado a ser tratado dessa maneira pelas pessoas. – O que ele faz aqui? – Perguntou Uchiha Fugaku depois de ver como o loiro suspirava.

- Se feriu na cabeça e o trouxe para curar a ferida... – Respondeu Itachi mostrando a seu pai o sangue que Naruto possuía na cabeça.

- Está bem, cure-o... – Foram as últimas palavras de Fugaku, para depois entrar na mansão rapidamente.

- Papai parecia incomodando. – Comentou Sasuke, já que seu pai havia desaparecido da vista dos três.

- Não se preocupe, irá passar rápido... Entremos em casa que mamãe irá verificar o machucado. – Disse Itachi sorrindo ternamente para Sasuke.

Naruto novamente se viu sendo puxado por Itachi, de repente lembrou-se do ser que o havia metido nessa situação, olhou em volta para procurá-lo, depois de tudo não era um 'gato' comum e fujão, assim supunha que o havia seguido até ali... e o viu rodeando em torno da mansão, olhando atentamente a casa que se apresentava diante deles e a direção em Fugaku havia desaparecido, de repente notando o olhar de Naruto sobre si, girou sua cabeça o suficiente para pode fixar seus olhos vermelhos nos azuis do garoto, fazendo que este último tivesse calafrios, para depois saltar do local onde estava no jardim, e sair correndo na mesma direção que o chefe da Família Uchiha... Naruto não pode se perguntar o que o gato estava planejando, no momento em cruzava as portas da casa e era guiado por Itachi que parecia ser o mordomo da casa... Quando chegaram, Itachi desceu Sasuke de suas costas e o colocou suavemente no chão, saindo do salão poucos segundos depois.

- Vai buscar nossa mãe. – Disse Sasuke o olhando e mostrando-lhe um pequeno sorriso –

- … Ele gosta muito de você… - Comentou Naruto depois de alguns instantes, fazendo o pequeno Sasuke girar para vê-lo surpreendido - ... Nota-se também, a forma em que ele fala e olha... – terminou de dizer o loiro depois de se dar conta na forma em que ele olhava seu acompanhante.

- Qual é seu nome? – Perguntou Sasuke surpreendendo Naruto... depois de tudo ele conhecia um Sasuke completamente diferente ao que ele estava presenciando, claro que teve um tempo onde viu de longe o pequeno Uchiha se comportar desse modo uma vez ou outra, mas nunca consigo. – Algum problema? – Perguntou Sasuke confuso, havia notado a surpresa de Naruto e não sabia o porque.

- N-não, nenhum problema, só... – O loiro começou a dizer com um pouco de nervosismo, mas foi interrompido pelas pessoas que acabavam de entrar no local onde se encontravam.

- Kami-sama! – Exclamou a mulher que acompanhava Itachi, pelo que Naruto supôs deveria ser a mãe de Sasuke – O que aconteceu? Sasuke, como você machucou o pé? E você? O que aconteceu com sua cabeça? Por acaso, não me diga que vocês dois brigaram? – Perguntou a mulher de maneira um pouco alterada ao ver o estado em que ambos os garotos se encontravam.

- Mãe! – Exclamou Sasuke sentindo-se um pouco envergonhado com o jeito que Uchiha Mikoto falava na frente do garoto.

- Desculpe incomodar! – Disse Naruto educadamente chamando a atenção das outras pessoas no local, fazendo uma pequena reverencia – Não brigue com seu filho... não sei o que aconteceu com ele, mas a minha ferida foi causada por um descuido meu... Uchiha-sama – Terminou de dizer Naruto evitando dizer o nome de Sasuke e respeitando a mulher chamando-a por seu sobrenome... a toa havia percebido que o clã Uchiha era muito restrito com respeito e educação das pessoas.

- Oh! Mas como é lindo... e muito adorável... – Disse ela sorrindo ternamente e aproximando-se dos garotos, agora mais relaxada. – Bom, já sei o que se passou com seu amigo, mas me diga, o que aconteceu com você Sasuke?

-... Bom, tentei fazer um salto no ar, mas não se saiu muito bem... - Disse Sasuke corando fortemente com as palavras.

- Bem, temos que curar esses machucados, Itachi, traga os medicamentos. – Disse ela ao seu filho maior, e quando o viu saindo do local se dirigiu desta vez ao loiro. -... Qual seu nome? – Perguntou amavelmente.

-... Naruto... Uzumaki Naruto... – Disse suavemente, sabendo o que possivelmente aconteceria... já havia acontecido antes, quando alguém falava consigo sem conhecê-lo comportava-se amavelmente e até carinhosamente; sem receio, depois de dizer seu nome, o olhar das pessoas e seu comportamento com ele mudavam drasticamente.

- Disse Uzumaki? – Perguntou ela mostrando surpresa em seu rosto... Diante desta pergunta, Naruto só pôde assentir com a cabeça, vendo como instantes depois a mulher se punha seria e em seu olhar começava a aparecer o desprezo que havia visto várias vezes; e novamente o loiro abaixou sua cabeça suspirando tristemente começando a acreditar que esses olhares nunca desapareceriam de sua vida. O silencio se estendeu por vários segundos, até Itachi voltar novamente ao lugar trazendo consigo uma caixa branca.

- Eu cuidarei do Naruto-kun – Disse Itachi se pondo na frente dos meninos, vendo como sua mãe tomava com um pouco de brutalidade, os medicamentos, mas além disso notou a maneira em que havia mudado sua atitude na frente do loiro.

- Como sabe meu nome? – Perguntou timidamente Naruto, lembrando que não havia dito nada quando se encontraram, e muito menos enquanto caminhavam para a casa deles.

- Já te vi pela aldeia muitas vezes e escutei as pessoas falarem de ti. – Respondeu seriamente Itachi.

- Oh!... – Foi a única coisa que Naruto disse diante da resposta de Itachi, depois de tudo não tinha mais nada para falar, sabia o que diziam dele na aldeia e o que possivelmente Itachi havia escuta dele. Novamente o silencio se expandiu por toda a casa, desta vez fazendo que os que se encontravam nele, sentissem um incomodo invadindo seus corpos pouco a pouco. Itachi limpava a ferida de Naruto com a limpa toalha molhada, enquanto Mikoto fazia o mesmo com o pé de Sasuke. Naruto apenas pensava que quando encontrasse Kyuubi iria bater nela por ter metido ele naquela situação difícil, seu encontro com os Uchiha, bem ele sabia, havia resultado merda até esse momento, não havia conversado o suficiente com Sasuke, sua mãe praticamente o rejeitava igual ao chefe da família e Itachi, bom, ao que parecia não se importava com aquela situação. Quando ambos os garotos terminaram de serem atendidos pelos dois maiores, o silencio foi quebrado novamente.

- Da próxima vez que estiver correndo atrás de seu gato, deveria olhar ao teu redor ou acontecerá a mesma coisa que hoje... – Disse Itachi colocando uma gaze na cabeça do loiro, na parte onde havia sido afetada pela sua caída.

- Sim, farei isso, obrigado pelo conselho... – Disse Naruto suavemente, sentindo-se um pouco incomodado com aquela situação, mas a sensação cresceu mais quando escutaram os passos de alguém se aproximando do cômodo, e todos sabiam bem de quem se tratava. Uchiha Fugaku entrou mostrando seu olhar sério diante a todos e ao seu lado no chão aparecia no mesmo instante um gato de cor alaranjada e de olhos dourados.

- K-Konran! – exclamou Naruto ao ver seu 'mascote' chegar ao lado do pai de Sasuke, algo que o preocupou muito.

- Se já terminaram, deveria ir para sua casa... – Disse Fugaku dirigindo-se a Naruto, o qual apenas abaixou seu olhar assentindo com a cabeça.

- É verdade, já começou a escurecer, seus pais devem estar preocupados com você – Comentou Sasuke sem má intenção, sendo olhado pelos outros três Uchihas, enquanto o loiro se levantava de seu lugar sem mostrar seu olhar a nenhum deles, caminhou até que estivesse na frente de Kyuubi.

- Eu não tenho pais... Nem irmãos... não há ninguém me esperando em casa... – Disse Naruto suavemente no momento em que pegava o gato em seus braços.

- Me desculpe, não sabia... – Disse Sasuke desculpando-se

- Mas tem que ter alguém que cuide de você... – Começou a dizer Itachi.

- Não há ninguém... – Disse bruscamente o loiro interrompendo-o – Ninguém nunca iria querer cuidar de mim... – Continuo dizendo suavemente, a tristeza e o desprezo começando a refletir em sua voz. – Desculpe o incomodo! Agradeço por me curarem... Adeus. – Terminou de dizer sem olhá-los, para depois sair correndo da casa com Kyuubi nos braços.

-... O que digo, não pode estar certo... – Comentou Mikoto de imediato, sua voz soando incredulidade e tristeza.

- É verdade! – Exclamou Itachi chamando a atenção de todos – Desde que vive em seu apartamento, não há tido ninguém que queira cuidar dele... Praticamente vive todo dia na rua... Quem iria querer voltar a uma casa onde não há ninguém te esperando? – Disse Itachi seriamente.

- Se sabia que ele vivia sozinho, porque fez aquele comentário? – perguntou Fugaku repentinamente, franzido a testa diante das palavras de seu filho maior.

- Porque vocês precisavam saber... – Foi a simples resposta de Itachi – Queria falar comigo, pai? – Terminou perguntando Itachi, dando por encerrado o tema Naruto. Diante disso, Fugaku olhou firmemente seu filho, mas segundos depois disso, fez menção para que Mikoto deixasse os três a sós, enquanto se sentava na frente de seus filhos para conversar.

- Sobre a missão especial de amanhã... decidi... Você não irá. – Disse seriamente Fugaku, essas palavras fizeram que os irmãos Uchiha olhassem surpreendidos para seu pai, o qual continuou depois de uns segundos. -... Sei que havia lhe dito o quão importante era que você se alistasse na ANBU; contudo aconteceu algo que não posso ignorar... No momento é melhor que continue sendo um jounin...

- Pensei que isto era muito importante para o clã. – Comentou Itachi sem entender as razões de seu pai para ter decidido algo assim.

- Já te disse, há algo que devemos resolver antes que você se aliste na ANBU... haverá mais missões no futuro, onde terá a oportunidade de experimentar... – Disse o maior seriamente. -... E também, amanhã é a cerimônia de entrada na academia de Sasuke, quero que esteja lá junto comigo. – Foram as palavras do chefe Uchiha, fazendo com que Sasuke o olhasse completamente animado e sobre tudo feliz.

- Pai normalmente só se pede a presença de um familiar na cerimônia... – Comentou Itachi de imediato, achando que havia algo a mais na decisão de seu pai.

- Isso eu sei... Mas eu acho que seu irmão se sentirá melhor se você também o acompanhar... depois falaremos mais a fundo sobre o assunto de seu alistamento. – Terminou de dizer Fugaku se levantou de seu lugar e saiu do local.

- Está feliz? – Perguntou Itachi a seu irmão, no entanto já sabia a resposta, mas queria escutar-la da boca de Sasuke.

- Sim! – Falou alegremente o melhor, demonstrando um grande sorriso.

Itachi também sorriu, não havia razões e possivelmente não queria saber-las, para o que seu pai havia decidido por conta própria assistir a cerimônia de entrada na academia de Sasuke, a única coisa que lhe importava nesse momento era a alegria que seu irmão demonstrava e a atenção que estava recebendo por parte de seu pai.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

Já havia passado vários minutos desde que tinha saído correndo da casa dos Uchihas, agora se dirigía caminhando lentamente pelas ruas de Konoha até seu apartamento... seu rosto estava impregnado com o rastro de suas lágrimas que não havia conseguido deter, sabia que era absurdo sentir-se desse modo sabendo que no futuro desejaria se sentir sozinho; sem demora isso sucederia até depois de muitos anos e viveria na solidão de novo, e isso não lhe agradava nem um pouco. Continuou caminhando até chegar a seu pequeno apartamento, a escuridão já estava rodeando o ambiente... entrou no escuro apartamento que agora se apresentava diante dele, e entrando na cozinha, ligou a luz do cômodo e puxando uma cadeira se sentou nela deixando sobre a mesa seu 'gato'. Aquele havia sido um dos dias mais difíceis, primeiro com o treinamento recebido de Kyuubi, depois o encontro com Kakashi, o que o fez lembrar que devia se manter alerta pelo fato dele suspeitar algo, e por último aquele encontro com os irmãos Uchiha que o havia deixado naquelas condições.

- Hei, pirralho! Não pensa em me transformar na minha forma original? – Perguntou o gato tirando o loiro de seus pensamentos, o qual o olhou um instante para depois desfazes o henge, lhe dando de novo a aparência de gato de nove caudas; até que um novo pensamento invadiu a mente do loiro.

- O que fazias junto do pai de Sasuke? – Perguntou Naruto olhando firmemente a Kyuubi, que sorriu de uma maneira arrogante e começou a explicar-lhe tudo.

**.--- Flash Back ---.**

Estava seguindo Naruto e os irmãos Uchiha, desde o instante em que começaram a caminhar, parecia que nenhum dele havia notado sua presença e em parte isso lhe aliviava um pouco... Quando viu que ele paravam em frente a enorme mansão e que um homem estava na entrada, se manteu longe e na expectativa para ver o que poderia acontecer; sentindo-se estranhamente incomodando com o olhar que esse homem havia dirigido ao loiro e sobre tudo o quanto esse ultimo abaixava o olhar e suspirava de maneira resignada... Não se deu conta, mas aquele ato o havia feito mudar os olhos, do belo dourado ao vermelho sangue que portava como o grande demônio que era. Quando viu como o homem entrava na casa, pulou até chegar em cima do muro, onde pôde ver a direção que tomava, segundos depois seguia a mesma direção. O viu entrar por uma das portas laterais que havia naquele corredor, deixando a porta aberta o suficiente para que ele mesmo pudesse passar... ao entrar viu que aquilo não era nada mais que um dojo e no meio dando-lhe as costas se encontrava Uchiha Fugaku.

- Quem é? O que quer na minha casa? – O escutou perguntar de maneira rude.

- Não necessitas saber quem sou... e a resposta a segunda pergunta, venho te alertar... Se chatear Naruto com uma palavra, um olhar ou uma ação... te garanto que nesse mesmo dia desaparecerás da face da Terra... – Disse Kyuubi de maneira rude, fazendo com que o Uchiha girasse com o Sharingan ativado, sem demora ao fazer isso sua fúria desaparecia sendo sustentada por um claro sentimento de medo; Porque graças ao Sharingan pôde ver a verdadeira forma que se ocultava atrás da aparência de 'gato'

- Como isso é possível? – Perguntou claramente chocado o Uchiha.

- Isso não te interessa... mas minha advertência anterior verdadeira... – Disse Kyuubi sem deixar de sonar rude – Até porque ele ainda não é capaz de matar as pessoas que o desprezam, mas eu sim...

- Ainda? O que quer dizer com isso Kyuubi-sama – disse o moreno mostrando respeito ao demônio, depois de tudo Kyuubi não era o Bijuu mais poderoso por nada.

-... Talvez não possa adiantar de imediato... – Disse o gato abaixando um pouco o tom de sua voz, quase como se estivesse falando consigo mesmo. -... Escute bem Uchiha, estou te observando faz um tempo, e sei dos planos que tem contra a aldeia. – Continuou dizendo, vendo como o Uchiha ficava tenso ao escutar as palavras que havia dito, palavras que obviamente eram mentira, mas ninguém podia saber. – Sim, sei que planejas uma rebelião e por coincidência também pude saber o que pretende fazer, uma vez que seu filho maior entrar na ANBU... e lhe admito que esse parecia ser um plano muito bom, fazer que seu filho se converta em espião de seu clã uma vez que tenha livre acesso a ANBU, mas esse plano tem uma grande falha, por acaso se esqueceu que todos que entram nesse esquadrão devem mostrar sua completa lealdade a aldeia, acredita que seu filho seria capaz de passar essa prova? E sim, ele faz isso, e realmente pensa que ele seguirá sendo fiel ao clã? – Sabia que essas últimas palavras não eram de todo mentiras, mas tinha que atuar o suficiente para fazê-lo acreditar que apenas eram suposições, notou então como a dúvida começava a introduzir-se na mente de Fugaku. – Se quer que seu filho siga sendo fiel a você e ao seu clã dever mudar de planos...

-... Porque diz isso? – Perguntou o moreno, o mesmo não entendia as razões que poderia ter Kyuubi para dizer-lhe os erros que havia em seu plano.

-... Porque não servirá de ajudo a Naruto e a mim... veras que o garoto cresceu sozinho e com a dor de ser desprezado pelas pessoas da aldeia... atualmente não tem o poder suficiente para vingar-se deles, mas ele estará em treinamento durante um tempo, podendo aprender o talento que possui no manejo de seu Chakra... te digo isto porque, quanto mais tempo passa ódio que Naruto sente pela aldeia só vai aumentando e chegara o momento em não poderá se conter e será capaz de destruí-la. – Disse o gato olhando de maneira arrogante o Uchiha – Eu te ofereço o poder de Naruto e o meu para destruir a aldeia...

- O que pede em troca? – Perguntou o moreno, um poder como aquele não era de graça e isso ele sabia.

-... Que atrase a rebelião... o garoto ainda não pode controlar por completo meu chakra, nem os jutsus necessários para fazer está rebelião... além do mas, o mais conveniente seria que seja feita depois que Naruto se graduar na academia... nesse lugar aprenderá muito os costumes dos ninjas da aldeia, se familiariza e lhe será muito mais fácil iludir-los e matar-los depois...quando ele se graduar, a menos que mude de ideia, nós te ajudaremos a conquistar Konoha. – Terminou de dizer Kyuubi observando como o Uchiha parecia meditar sobre o acordo que lhe havia proposto, e depois de vários segundos foi que obteve a resposta.

- Está bem, estou de acordo... – Disse firmemente o moreno.

- Magnífico... – Contestou Kyuubi começando a girar para sair do local -... no entanto, evite que seu filho entre na ANBU no momento, quando Naruto se graduar faça com que ele faça parte do esquadrão; no momento devem se concentrar em outras coisas... amanhã será a cerimônia de entrada na academia, espero te ver lá junto com seu filho mais velho, lá lhes darei indicações necessárias para avançar corretamente... – Terminou de dizer, para depois sair do dojo.

Segundos depois notava como o Uchiha saia atrás dele e se dirigia para o mesmo lugar que ele, e assim se encontrasse com sua família e o loiro.

**.--- Fim do Flash Back ---.**

Naruto estava mais que surpreendido, estava chocado pelo que o gato lhe havia contado sobre a prática que teve com o líder da família Uchiha.

- E-e-está louco? Como você pôde dizer semelhantes palavras? Agora esperará que realmente lhe ajudemos em sua rebelião, e também tem que parecer que sentimos ódio pela gente de Konoha quando estivermos na frente dele... – Disse Naruto de maneira nervosa.

- Vamos, não será difícil fingir, só tem que lembra o modo em que esteve vivendo durante seus primeiros anos e mostrar os sentimentos... além do más temos quatro anos para fazer que mude de opinião a respeito do ataque a Aldeia... – Explicou Kyuubi ao loiro percebendo como ele pouco a pouco começava a se acalmar -... Apesar de que se evitamos que o irmão do Uchiha-bastardo entre na ANBU, não devemos descartar que tentem fazer algo contra o clã, pode ser que tenham alguns ninjas vigiando os movimentos dos lideres... e isso é o que quero falar com eles amanhã, devemos ser mais o mais cuidadosos possíveis a partir de agora...

- Entendo... espero que tudo saia bem – Disse Naruto um pouco preoculpado.

E essas foram as ultimas palavras ditas pelos dois, depois, eles jantaram rapidamente, tomaram banho, se deitaram na cama e dormiram... depois de tudo, teriam mais alguns dias para resolver vária de suas duvidas que rondavam suas cabeças, perguntas que haviam nascido pelas situações que eles viveram cometido nesse dia, que apesar do modo em que o loiro havia pensado a minutos atrás, não havia sido tão terrível, pois teve a oportunidade de mudar um pouco o futuro que haviam vivido... agora só esperam que esse atos não afetassem em outra coisa eles, e os demais.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_**Continua…**_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**Notas da autora: **Fim do capitulo 2… Enfim pude terminar ese capitulo… não sei o titulo, vai com o que se trata o capitulo, mas não pensei em nada… Se alguem pensar em algum titulo melhor, que me diga e verei se mudo… no momento agradeço a todos que estão lendo está fanfic e os agradecería mais se me deixassem uma review, não importa se é para criticar, parabenzar, ameaçar…  
Bom, acho que é tudo no momento, me despeço de todos vocês, e espero que leiam o próximo capitulo… Até o próximo!!!

**Notas da tradutora: **Ahh, depois de meses, eu trouxe o capitulo… e tipo, não ta betado, eu quis terminar rápido, e então, não mandei para violetaNegra para ela betar… Mas em breve ele está com tudo nexo… Espero que vocês me perdoem pela demora, vou tentar ser mais rápido… E como disse nossa querida Leilani-z, deixem um review, e leiam o próximo capitulo!

_**.**_

"_**Si no quieres perderte en el olvido tan pronto como estés muerto y corrompido, escribe cosas dignas de leerse, o haz cosas dignas de escribirse."**_

_**Benjamin Franklin**_


	3. Amizades e Treinamentos

**Título original: **Un nuevo comienzo

**Autora: **leilani-z

**Tradutoras: **Niyama14 e Violetanegra

**Beta: **Violetanegra

**Disclaimer:**

Nem Naruto e nem a fic nos pertencem. Ambos pertencem aos seus respectivos autores.

**Notas:**

A fic se trata de um universo onde Naruto, por uma combinação de jutsus é enviado de volta a sua idade de sete anos, com as recordações de uma vida já vivida e a oportunidade de mudar esse futuro… Esta história está baseada no mangá e começa a partir do capítulo 430… Para os que não estão lendo o mangá, possivelmente não entenderão o começo, mas poderão continuar seguindo a trama da história.

**Capítulo III: Amizades e Treinamentos**

Um novo dia nascia na vila de Konoha, o resplandecente Sol já nascia no lado este da aldeia dizendo para a maioria dos habitantes que a hora de levantar já havia chegado. Mas em especial, naquele dia onde muitas crianças começariam suas aulas na academia ninja. Em vários lugares os pais se levantavam com lentidão, porque seus filhos já corriam pela casa os apressando, em outras casas a situação era o contrário. Mas havia uma _casa_ em particular onde se podia respirar um sentimento distinto ao de emoção ou a preguiça, claramente podia-se sentir o enorme nervosismo que invadia o menino que vivia naquele humilde lugar.

O pequeno loiro de olhos azuis estava acordado por muito mais tempo do que qualquer outro. Apesar de que na noite passada havia chegado a sua cama com um enorme cansaço e que havia caído no sono em alguns poucos minutos, tinha acordado às seis da manhã, quando o dia se encontrava frio e escuro... Claro que tentou dormir novamente, contudo o sono parecia ter ido para longe deixando uma estranha sensação em seu estomago. Quando havia se passado mais de quinze minutos tentando voltar a dormir, o loiro acabou por render-se e levantando-se de sua cama começou a se preparar para o primeiro dia de aula na academia ninja. Tendo mais de uma hora para se preparar adequadamente, teve esse tempo para, nessa ocasião, preparar algo relativamente recente para o café da manhã, enquanto esperava que Kyuubi acordasse. Desafortunadamente, com os ingredientes que tinha em sua casa, sem contar com o que já havia vencido há bastante tempo, apenas pode preparar uma sopa de miso suficiente para Kyuubi e ele.

Voltando para seu quarto para trocar seu pijama pela roupa que usaria nesse dia, aproveitou para acordar a raposa que se encontrava encolhida em sua cama enquanto suas caudas eram travesseiros e cobertores; Ao vê-lo daquela forma, dormindo tão pacificamente, se perguntou pela primeira vez as razões que o levaram a atacar a vila naquele dez de outubro. Mas nesses momentos já era mais que óbvio que a raposa não representava o enorme perigo que supostamente era para a aldeia, depois de tudo o estava ajudando a mudar o futuro de Konoha e dos Uchihas, e ainda que Kyuubi lhe houvesse dado uma _razão _para fazê-lo, ainda não havia o convencido... E isso que ainda era muito inocente a maior parte do tempo. Suspirando se aproximou da raposa e o chamou durante vários segundos, fazendo com que ela acordar e o visse um pouco surpreendido ao dar-se conta de que horas era... Às seis e cinqüenta da manhã...

- Porque levantou tão cedo? - Perguntou a raposa enquanto estirava seu corpo sobre a cama, despertando por completo.

- Creio que não foi porque eu quis... Vamos, eu preparei sopa de miso. Venha comer. - Disse o loiro, para instantes depois sair do quarto seguido por Kyuubi.

Quando chegaram à cozinha, o loiro serviu rapidamente um prato para ele e outro para a raposa. Ambos comeram em silêncio e com calma, tanto que terminaram de comer meia hora depois. Sendo que ainda teriam bastante tempo para chegarem a cerimônia, Naruto transformou a Kyuubi em Konran e saiu de seu apartamento rumo a academia com gato laranja em seus braços. No caminho pode observar várias crianças uns anos mais velhas, que se dirigiam ao mesmo lugar que ele. Apressando-se um pouco mais para chegar a academia, tentando alcançar seu objetivo cinco minutos antes do inicio da cerimônia de boas vindas.

Pode observar a maioria dos que consideraria seus companheiros gennin em quatro anos mais tarde, já se encontravam no lugar ao lado de seus pais, alguns com a clara emoção refletida em seus rostos e outro, como no caso de seu preguiçoso amigo Shikamaru, manteve-se na expectativa e um pouco longe do tumulto que se formava. Ao ver todos eles novamente com a aparência de crianças, fez Naruto se sentir nostálgico. Sem demora em um instante recuperou novamente aquele sorriso que sempre levava em seu rosto. Em pouco tempo apareceu na frente deles o Terceiro Hokage, fazendo com que os 36 novos alunos formassem filas ordenadamente e que os pais se colocassem separados deles.

- Dou as boas vindas a todos vocês, hoje em seu primeiro dia de aula na academia ninja, vou dizer-lhes algumas palavras... - Começou a dizer o Hokage, que nesse momento se encontrava na frente de todos - Tornarem-se Shinobi é uma decisão que tomaram livremente, mas devem saber que ser um Shinobi não é só agilidade, habilidade e poder... Não, ser Shinobi implica respeito, trabalho em equipe e porque não, o amor... Amor por sua aldeia, pelas pessoas que vivem nela e pelos amigos que a amam de um mesmo jeito... - O terceiro continuou falando por vários minutos seu discurso. Quando terminou de falar, todos os presentes o aplaudiram e começaram a se separar. As crianças iam de encontro a seus pais, enquanto os que seriam professores dos novos alunos entraram no edifício.

Naruto, enquanto via que todos começavam a se mover ao seu redor, em todo o discurso do Hokage não soltou nem um segundo a Kyuubi de seus braços escutando cada uma das palavras de Sarutobi. Naruto recordava a primeira vez em que havia estado nesse discurso, aquelas palavras não o haviam afetado muito, mas agora voltava a escutá-las como se já entendesse imediatamente o que elas significavam... Observando ao seu redor pode dar-se conta da forma em que todas aquelas crianças que seria seus companheiros, se despediam de seus pais recebendo claramente alguns gestos de carinho. Foi então que enquanto olhava ao redor começou a observar com mais atenção o grupo de pessoas que faziam os três Uchiha junto com o Hokage e sua escolta. Os olhou por alguns segundos para depois sentir Kyuubi saltar de seus braços e, como no dia anterior, correr em direção dos Uchihas. Seguindo-o chegou à frente de todos interrompendo a conversa.

- Sinto muito... Konran sempre faz a mesma coisa... - Disse Naruto enquanto pegava novamente seu _gato _em seus braços.

- Naruto, como está sua cabeça? - Perguntou Sarutobi preocupadamente depois de notar o curativo que ainda estava na cabeça de Naruto.

- Uma mala caída... Ontem, pela tarde, Naruto-kun se encontrou comigo e com Sasuke enquanto virava uma esquina, e ele terminou por trombar em nós e depois bater cabeça no chão. - Explicou Itachi, chamando a atenção do Hokage que o olhou fixamente por alguns segundos.

- Desde quando tem contato com Naruto? - Perguntou o Terceiro.

- Desde ontem. - Respondeu o irmão maior sorrindo ternamente.

- Uzumaki-kun, também entrou na academia? - Perguntou respeitosamente o pequeno Uchiha ao loiro vendo-o com certa curiosidade.

- Sim, eu esperei muito por esse dia... - Exclamou alegremente Naruto, mostrando a verdade de suas palavras na forma em que brilharam seus olhos, sem notar o pequeno sorriso que nascia nos lábio de Sasuke.

- Será melhor que entrem na academia, as aulas estão a ponto de começar. - Disse o Terceiro chamando a atenção dos meninos, fazendo-lhes notar que a maioria dos novos alunos já havia entrado no edifício. Sasuke se despediu de seu pai com uma reverencia e de seu irmão com um abraço, enquanto Naruto via a cena. Quando viu que o pequeno Uchiha havia terminado o loiro fez uma reverencia dirigida a todos e quando estava entrando na academia, novamente _Konran_ se livrava de seus braços, mas nessa ocasião correndo até as ruas de Konoha. Naruto fez menção de segui-la, mas foi detido.

- Se não entrar agora, desperdiçará muito tempo de espera... - Disse um homem com cabelos prateados que sustentava o loiro pela gola de sua camisa, deixando-o no ar para que fosse mais difícil de escapar. -... Deixa que se vá agora, poderá buscá-lo mais tarde... - Terminou de dizer. Naruto não conseguiu dizer alguma coisa a não ser assentir a essas palavras, pois Kakashi já havia começado a caminhar até o interior do edifício com Sasuke do seu lado. Para o loiro isso foi realmente estranho, era a segunda vez que seu sensei o pegava desprevenido e o segurava dessa forma. O que lhe assegurava que Kakashi era realmente um jounnin de elite. E foi nesse instante que se deu conta de algo. No dia anterior havia visto o cabelo prateado vestindo o traje ANBU, mas sem dúvidas nesse momento utilizava o clássico uniforme que sempre usava quando o conheceu com doze anos e se perguntou por que ele mudou suas roupas.

- Mmm... Kakashi-san, porque está usando essa roupa? - Perguntou Naruto com curiosidade quando Kakashi o colocou novamente no chão e começavam a caminhar pelos corredores da academia.

- Isso... É uma surpresa... - Disse o cabelo prateado mostrando em seu olho que sorria ternamente.

Naruto não disse mais nada e caminhando ao lado de Sasuke, o qual havia visto e escutado como conversavam não disse nada, apenas se perguntava de onde se conheciam; Seguiu Kakashi, logo alcançando seu objetivo em pouco tempo. Quando ambos os garotos entraram na sala de aula, se encontraram não apenas com a presença dos alunos, mas na frente de todos se encontrava aquele que deveria ser seu sensei em todos os anos que estariam ali.

-Desculpa o atraso, Iruka-sensei... - Se desculpou Kakashi felizmente.

- Sua pontualidade me surpreende Kakashi-sensei... - exclamou Iruka um pouco divertido ao ver a cara que Kakashi fazia depois de escutar suas palavras.

- Ahh… Eu trouxe dois alunos… - Suspirou Kakashi, fazendo Sasuke e Naruto entrarem para serem alvos dos os olhos do outro sensei.

- Vão se sentar… - Foram as únicas palavras que Iruka dirigiu aos meninos, enfocando no loiro um olhar gélido e depreciativo, do qual não só Naruto havia se dado conta. Os dois foram até uma das mesas que estava na parte de trás da sala de aula onde tinha dois lugares vagos, um do lado do outro.

- Tenha cuidado com esses olhares... - Comentou em voz baixa Kakashi a Iruka, fazendo com que o outro enfocava seus olhos no cabelo prateado.

- O que quer dizer com isso? - Perguntou, olhando-o com um pouco de confusão.

-... Pode ser que agora ele não faça nada, mas Naruto não é mais o menino indefeso que todos vêem e não está mais sozinho... - Foram as palavras que Kakashi dirigiu seriamente a Iruka, para depois sair da sala de aula calmamente como se não houvesse falado nada, deixando para trás um muito surpreendido e muito mais confuso sensei.

Iruka passou seus olhos pelas crianças que agora conversavam sentados em uma mesa ao lado da janela que se encontrava na parte de trás da sala. Seus olhos estavam olhando eles por algum tempo, no modo em que se comportavam e se olhavam cada vez que trocavam palavras. Ele conhecia ambos, na realidade todos na aldeia de Konoha sabiam deles, claro que de modo muito distinto.

De Uchiha Sasuke se falava como o futuro gênio da família, que sendo ainda jovem e perseverante chegaria a superar rapidamente Uchiha Itachi, além de ser um dos herdeiros diretos do clã convertia os olhos de qualquer um com uma promessa ninja de primeira.

De Uzumaki Naruto, ele sabia que o garoto era o portador do demônio que atacou sua amada aldeia quase oito anos atrás e também sabia que todos na aldeia o odiavam por isso, e ele estava incluído.

E foi por isso que a confusão aumentou depois de ver como ambos os meninos conversavam de maneira alegre, pois sendo Sasuke um Uchiha deveria ter sido alertado tanto a classe que Naruto era ou pelo menos ter sido advertido de não se aproximar dele.

-... - Sasuke estava atento a forma tão ansiosa em que Naruto olhava pela janela, por um momento se perguntou por que ele estava assim, mas depois se lembrou do gato do loiro saindo correndo e que Naruto não conseguiu segui-lo. -... Ele está bem...

- Eh? - Foi a forma em que Naruto respondeu ao pequeno Uchiha. Havia estado tão concentrado em poder captar um pouco a presença de Kyuubi que apenas havia escutado a palavra de seu amigo.

- Seu gato, deve estar bem... Não é a primeira vez que escapa e com certeza não foi quando nos encontramos ontem... - Disse Sasuke olhando o loiro com um pequeno sorriso no rosto tentando com isso, que o loiro deixasse de se preocupar muito.

-... Oh, estou seguro de que Konran está bem, o que me preocupa é que possa machucar alguém... Claro que, que gato hoje em dia não faz travessuras? - Disse Naruto sorrindo verdadeiramente e acomodando-se em seu lugar cruzou os braços sobre a superfície da mesa e colocou sua cabeça neles, ainda sem deixar de ver Sasuke e sem abandonar o sorriso. -... Tem algum animal de estimação?

-... Não, meu pai disse que devo enfocar nos meus treinamentos se quero chegar a ser tão bom como meu irmão... - Disse Sasuke seriamente abaixando um pouco o olhar.

- Mmm... Bom, algo que eu aprendi faz algum tempo é que... Não importa quanto poderoso seja sempre chega alguém mais forte, hábil e inteligente... - Começou a dizer Naruto recordando de todas as batalhas que havia enfrentado ao longo de sua vida. Em especial a última. -... Mas se você se tornar o ninja mais poderoso de Konoha, estou seguro disso... - Terminou de dizer se levantando, apagando a melancolia que havia aparecido em seus olhos e novamente mostrando um enorme sorriso sincero.

-... - Sasuke só o olhou surpreendido, pois o loiro até esse momento era o único que havia dito semelhantes palavras que demonstravam sua confiança nele, mesmo que acabaram de se conhecer.

- Muito bem! Quero a atenção de todos... Meu nome é Umino Iruka e serei o tutor de vocês durante os anos seguintes até que se graduem na academia como gennins, e conforme os anos forem passando vocês aprenderão o código ninja, os jutsus básicos e com certeza o manejo e Kunai e Shuriken... Mas por hora vamos começar com a teoria... - Explicou Iruka interrompendo a conversa de ambos os meninos e começando a explicar mais algumas coisas.

As aulas começaram. Os futuros ninjas de Konoha prestaram atenção nas palavras que dizia seu professor, ou pelo menos a maioria deles. De alguma forma para Naruto prestar atenção em algo ainda era dificultoso, mas ainda assim nesse momento sua falta de atenção se devia a preocupação que ainda sentia por não sentir a presença de Kyuubi nesse momento. Sabia, depois do que havia dito noite passado a raposa, que teria que falar mais a fundo com o pai de Sasuke e que possivelmente isso levaria algum tempo, mas o fato de não saber o que a raposa estaria dizendo para o líder do clã Uchiha o deixava extremamente preocupado.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Depois de se livrar dos braços de Naruto, ficou correndo um pouco pelos arredores da academia até que por fim, depois de alguns minutos, Uchiha Fugaku acompanhado de seu filho abandonaram o edifício e se dirigiam ao bairro Uchiha. Os seguiu até que chegado a um momento cruzaram uma rua solitária e assegurando-se de que não havia ninguém que pudesse escutá-los ou estivesse seguindo os Uchihas, se adiantou alguns metros e apareceu na frente deles, fazendo com isso que a caminhada de ambos os Uchihas parasse por completo. Fugaku o olhava com a mesma cara de sempre, mas seus olhos podia se ver um pequeno rastro de respeito. Enquanto Itachi focava seus olhos em seu pai já não entendia porque pararam frente a que, a seus olhos, era o animal de Naruto.

- Fugaku… - Começou a falar Kyuubi surpreendendo um pouco a Itachi pela forma em que falava com seu pai. - Deve falar com os membros de seu clã… E explicar a situação em que se encontra atualmente, pode falar de mim e do trato que eu te ofereci... - Começou a explicar fazendo com isso que Itachi se sentisse intrigado. - Mas deve ter cuidado, há alguns ninjas vigiando seus movimentos e os de sua família, tentando descobrir qualquer coisa que pudesse colocar seu plano em evidência...

- Se é assim, então deveríamos atuar o quanto antes... - Comentou Fugaku depois de escutar a advertência que a raposa deu.

- Não, se tentar algo será descoberto antes de fazer alguma coisa... O que deve fazer é esperar; Convive com sua família, com seus filhos e não faça reuniões com seu conselho, ou pelo menos não tão rápido... Quando mais parecer um homem feliz com sua família e menos chateado com a aldeia, deixarão de te observar, pouco a pouco... - Continuou dizendo Kyuubi fazendo uma pausa e observando Itachi seriamente. -... Seu filho menor deve se tornar no melhor amigo de Naruto, assim nós dois teremos uma desculpa para visitar sua casa e, naturalmente, treinar seu filho...

- O que quer dizer? Meu otouto pode ser treinado por mim... Aliás, como poderia treiná-lo se é um gato? - Perguntou Itachi chateado.

-... Deve explicar a seu filho um pouco de mim... Porque a próxima vez em que ele falar comigo dessa forma, não me conterei em fazê-lo pagar... - Disse Kyuubi mostrando aquele olhar vermelho que demonstrava sua verdadeira forma. -... E eu me encarregarei do treinamento de Sasuke, ele será uma parte muito importante para o que virá.

- Ele é só uma criança e não tem habilidades ninjas tão eficientes com as de Itachi... Porque não o escolhe? - Disse seriamente Fugaku sem entender as ações da raposa.

-... Ao contrário de você, eu vejo em seu filho menor as maiores habilidades ninjas que jamais serão conhecidas... E, é claro, estou completamente seguro de que será capaz de se tornar no portador do Mangekyou Sharingan... O treinarei e ele se tornará o companheiro de luta de Naruto; Asseguro que depois de alguns meses estará gratamente satisfeito com os resultados de meu treinamento e em dois anos poderemos levar o plano adiante... Se você não levar tudo o que eu disse ao pé da letra, sinto dizer que o trato terminará, lembre-se que tenho formas para impedir que você o faça. - Disse Kyuubi, para depois sair correndo pelas ruas de Konoha indo em direção a academia, voltando ao lado de Naruto.

-... O que foi tudo isso, pai? - Perguntou seriamente Itachi depois de Kyuubi desaparecer de seu campo de visão.

- Vamos voltar para casa, lá eu te explicarei tudo... - Disse Fugaku da mesma forma e começando a caminhar em direção a sua mansão no bairro Uchiha.

Itachi começou a segui-lo depois de alguns segundos, sabia que apesar de insistir seu pai não diria nada naquele momento. De alguma forma a conversa que havia tido com _o gato _de Naruto o fazia pensar que teria alguma relação com a decisão que seu pai havia tomado no dia anterior de esquecer sua entrada na ANBU; Mas ao mesmo tempo lhe fez sentir que algo bom sairia de tudo isso, depois de escutar as palavras que _Konran_ havia dito sobre as habilidades de Sasuke e seu futuro como um grande ninja. Depois de tudo sendo o irmão maior de Sasuke e apesar de que nos últimos meses a atenção que dava para ele era muito pouco, era necessário seguir as ordens de seu pai e dos membros do conselho Uchiha. Seus pensamentos se enfocaram na imagem de seu otouto no momento em que Naruto lhe dirigiu aquelas palavras cheias de felicidade antes de entrar na academia, a comparação dos demais é que se havia percebido o pequeno sorriso que contornava os lábios de Sasuke quando viu a felicidade do loiro; E apesar de que isso o preocupou muito no inicio, mas agora só podia pensar em diversas formas em que poderia entreter-se com aquela situação.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+

As primeiras horas de aulas já haviam acabado dando espaço para a hora do descanso. A maioria das crianças haviam decididos permanecerem dentro da sala de aula e comer os almoços que suas mães haviam feito. Naruto saiu da sala o mais rápido possível ao perceber a presença de Kyuubi fora do edifício, sem sequer dizer algo a Sasuke que o viu sair da sala e ficou confundido com sua atitude.

Em minutos já se encontrava no pátio da escola buscando entre as árvores e os arbustos o seu _gato_, o qual encontrou em uma das partes mais distantes de escondidas do pátio, encolhido de tal maneira que parecia estar dormindo. Ante essa visão Naruto não pode evitar de se sentir frustrado e com um pequeno alívio, se aproximou do _gato _e com uma de suas mãos cobriu o rosto de tal maneira que tampou por completo a boca e o nariz, evitando assim que pudesse respirar livremente por um tempo. Kyuubi acordou repentinamente respirando agitado ante o olhar de Naruto. Uma pequena brincadeira não fazia mal, né?

- Estúpido, pretende me matar? - Perguntou frustrado um muito irritado Kyuubi.

- Hehehe, mereceu isso por ter ido desse modo... - Respondeu Naruto a raposa.

- Maldito pirralho, enquanto estou te ajudando a mudar as coisas, me paga desta maneira! - Disse Kyuubi ainda muito irritado.

- Ajudando? Fez alguma coisa depois de ir embora? - Perguntou curiosamente Naruto, se acomodando de tal maneira do chão que estava sentando na forma de índio na frente de Kyuubi.

- Você gostaria de saber, certo? Mas agora me recuso a dizer alguma coisa... - Contestou infantilmente o gato, que se sentou de costas para Naruto com sua cauda se movendo da direita para a esquerda.

- Oh vamos, se me dizer então... Eu... Eu vou te dar aquela carne do Teuchi-san por uma semana... - Disse Naruto, para ver que em um segundo Konran andava ao seu redor o olhando com os olhos brilhantes.

- Isso é um trato menino... E começa hoje... - Disse Kyuubi para depois começar a explicar ao loiro tudo o que ocorreu na conversa que teve com o pai e irmão de Sasuke. - Como percebeu agora a única coisa que temos que esperar é que faça o que eu disse... - Continuou depois de terminar de explicar. Naruto estava a ponto de responder quando a voz de alguém que ele conhecia o interrompeu.

- O seu gato fala... - Tanto Naruto como Kyuubi giraram rapidamente para ver claramente Uchiha Sasuke de pé atrás do loiro e vendo atentamente o _gato_ alaranjado.

- Sasuke? O que faz aqui? Escutou o Konran? - Perguntou nervosamente Naruto enquanto se assegurava que mais ninguém estivesse por perto.

-... Estava te procurando desde que saiu da sala... - Disse o moreno notando o nervosismo do loiro, mais não entendia o porquê. - Então seu gato fala, fazia muito tempo que eu não via um... - Comentou depois de alguns minutos.

- Então conhece mais gatos que falam? - Perguntou Naruto com curiosidade.

- Sim, meu pai de levou um dia para a cidade dos gatos ninjas... Você é de lá? - Respondeu e perguntou Sasuke de maneira inocente, ainda vendo o _gato_ alaranjado.

- Não, eu não conheço essa cidade... Mais já escutei falar dela. - Disse Kyuubi.

- Sasuke, talvez pareça estranho, mas poderia guardar segredo de que Konran fala? - Perguntou Naruto olhando Sasuke de uma maneira desesperada.

- Porque você não quer que os outros saibam? - Sasuke respondeu com outra pergunta, querendo saber as razões de se companheiro agir dessa forma.

- O que acontece é que eu estou treinando Naruto nas artes ninjas faz pouco tempo e queremos que seja uma surpresa até o dia da graduação... - Explicou serenamente o _gato_, ou melhor, mentiu.

- Treinar? - Perguntou suavemente Sasuke mais para si mesmo do que para Naruto ou Kyuubi.

- Isso. Guarda esse segredo? - Perguntou Naruto o olhando ainda com seus olhos desesperados.

-... O farei... Mas em troca, quero treinar com você... - Disse Sasuke fazendo o suspiro de alívio que Naruto dava morrer quase no mesmo instante, pois sabia que se Sasuke fosse treinar com ele, em primeiro lugar se distrairia o observando e em segundo lugar, não poderia praticar para melhorar seu Rasengan e suas demais técnicas. Claro que se alegrava de ter Sasuke por perto, como não estava sendo mesmo que estivesse apaixonado por ele, mas essa era justamente a razão por ele não se sentir completamente confortável.

- É um trato... - Respondeu Kyuubi tirando Naruto de seus pensamentos, o qual depois de compreender essas palavras não pode fazer outra coisa além de suspirar resignado. -... Começará seu treinamento essa mesma tarde, Naruto vai te mostrar o que já sabe e então veremos se você é rápido para aprender as coisas. - Terminou de dizer Konran seriamente.

-... - Contudo Sasuke não teve tempo de reclamar por isso, pois o som de algo que se escutava como um grunhido e fez presente, um som que vinha do estomago tanto do loiro quando do _gato_... O que o fez lembrar as verdadeiras razões que o havia levado a procurar Naruto fora da sala e buscá-lo nesse tempo, olhando para a sua mão esquerda viu que ainda levava a bolsa de papel onde se encontrava o almoço que havia sido entregue por sua mãe de manhã, um almoço que para o ponto de vista dele era muito, novamente olho em direção a Naruto notando que o pequeno sorriso que havia em seu rosto era produto da possível vergonha que sentia nesse momento.

-... Gostaria de almoçar comigo? Minha mãe preparou muito e então... Não sei... Quer um pouco? - Disse um pouco nervoso depois de alguns instantes.

- Bom... Está tudo bem? - Falou Naruto do mesmo modo.

- Eu vou buscar algo em uma casa de carne... Apesar de que ainda me lembro que me deve uma semana dessa deliciosa carne Naruto... - Disse _Konran_ em um modo de despedida enquanto se afastava dos meninos, sem mostrar um sorriso divertido que contornava seu rosto felino.

- E então? O que me diz? - Voltou a perguntar Sasuke.

- Está bem. - Respondeu Naruto depois de alguns segundos sorrindo enormemente. Depois de tudo, foram poucas as vezes que havia tido a oportunidade de estar ao lado de Sasuke sem que uma discussão ou golpe estivesse envolvido.

Ambos, em mútuo acordo, decidiram que o melhor lugar que havia para comer o almoço era esse mesmo, longe dos olhares de qualquer um e com a privacidade o suficiente para falar sem ser escutado... Assim, passaram o tempo que restava do descanso comendo o que a mãe de Sasuke havia feito e de vez em quando falando alguma coisa... Claro que quase sempre que Sasuke se dirigia a Naruto o chamava por seu sobrenome. Assim que quando o chamou pela quinta ou sexta vez foi o próprio Naruto que pediu para que o chamasse pelo seu nome, sem a necessidade de usar qualquer outro sufixo; ao que Sasuke respondeu que faria se recebesse o mesmo tratamento.

Quando voltaram para a sala de aula novamente, ambos os meninos portavam cada um em seu rosto, um pequeno sorriso, mostra da verdade para eles nesse momento. Para ambos, o outro era o primeiro amigo que faziam na academia e o que era mais importante da sua vida. É claro que para um deles teria muito mais claro que aquela amizade não era só uma fachada para cobrir o verdadeiro sentimento que existia em seu coração: O amor.

Todas as crianças já se encontravam na sala e sentando em seus respectivos lugares quando a porta corrediça se abriu mostrando a presença do cabelo prateado que todos haviam visto de manhã quando foi deixar Naruto e Sasuke. Todos ficaram surpreendidos e confundidos, pois esperavam a presença de Iruka-sensei e não de alguém mais.

- Boa tarde! Meu nome é Hatake Kakashi, e eu serei quem os ensinará suas habilidades físicas... - Disse o cabelo prateado apressando-se em explicar sua presença na sala. Uma criança ruiva levantou sua mão. - Sim, o que houve? - Perguntou, dando a palavra a menina.

- Iruka-sensei nunca nos disse que teríamos outro sensei além dele... - Fez a observação a pequena.

- Isso é porque é uma nova modalidade que o Hokage-sama decidiu colocar no último instante, e o Iruka-sensei só foi informado disso na hora do descanso... Se ninguém tem mais perguntas, é melhor irmos para fora, quero ver suas habilidades... - Terminou de dizer Kakashi observando com seu único olho um menino loiro que saía acompanhado do herdeiro Uchiha.

- "_Demônios, o que vou fazer? É obvio que essa modalidade é só uma desculpa para me vigiar, depois de tudo Kakashi-sensei me viu ontem no bosque enquanto utilizava minhas habilidades ninjas e é possível que ele já tenha comunicado o Hokage_." - Naruto começou a pensar enquanto caminhava pelo corredor em direção a parte de trás da escola, onde se faziam as práticas com kunai e shuriken. E olhando um pouco para o lado observou por alguns momentos seu sensei para depois voltar a olhar para frente. - "_O que vou fazer? Não posso fingir que não tenho nada de habilidades ninja, depois de tudo ele sabe que eu tento passar por despercebido, mas também não posso mostrar tudo o que sei, porque então chamaria muita atenção e o que eu menos preciso nesse momento..._" - Se dar-se conta, chegaram ao lugar de treinamento e foi a voz de Kakashi que o tirou de seus pensamentos.

- Muito bem! Primeiro darei as instruções para que possam segurar corretamente os shurikens... - Começou a explicar o cabelo prateado, sendo apenas escutado por Naruto, que nessa ocasião se encontrava extremamente preocupado com o que fosse acontecer. - Agora que já sabem, vão tentar cravar o maior número de shurikens no centro do círculo. Eu chamarei vocês pelo nome.

Lentamente Kakashi foi chamando e anotando em uma prancheta o nível de habilidades que cada criança tinha. Quando por fim chegou a vez do garoto que desejava sumir a qualquer momento. Depois de chamá-lo três vezes, se aproximava e pegava os shurikens que devia lançar notando o nervosismo que o invadia nesses momentos. Quando alguns segundos antes de lançar os shurikens, se deu conta da forma como respirava profundamente e soltava um suspiro.

Quando escutou seu nome sendo chamado por seu sensei, pensou em negar, mas quando escutou seu nome sendo chamado pela terceira vez decidiu fazer o que seu sensei havia pedido. Se aproximou e pegou os shurikens que foi oferecido, sentindo-se estranhamente nervoso quando as pegou, pois ainda não sabia como é que deveria se comportar na frente de todos os seus companheiros. Fechando por um momento seus olhos quando havia tomado seu lugar em frente ao círculo, respirou profundamente. "_Talvez não necessite mostrar todas as minhas habilidades, mas também não serei a piada de todos... Eu só preciso mostrar a Kakashi-sensei que as habilidades que viu no bosque não eram tão boas como pensava..._". Pensou Naruto, para um segundo depois soltar um suspiro e posicionar-se para lançar os shurikens.

A surpresa foi para todas as crianças, claro que sem incluir Sasuke que já tinha um pouco de suspeita com o que aconteceria. Depois de passar a metade dos alunos da sua sala, ele havia sido o que acertou mais shurikens no centro no círculo, pois até antes, só uma criança havia conseguido acertar três e Naruto havia conseguido acertar cinco, sendo invejado por todos os outros alunos. (N/A: São oito shurikens que lançaram)

Em troca, Kakashi só pode observar Naruto seriamente, sabia das habilidades que possuía ou pelo menos imaginava o tipo de habilidade que possuía com os shurikens, pois nunca o havia visto os lançando. Mas em um principio chegou a acreditar que Naruto tentou com todas as suas forças não chamar muita atenção nesse âmbito e pensou que possivelmente faria que nenhuma daquelas armas acertasse o círculo. O fato de que se tenha errado nesse pensamento, o fez perguntar-se que tantas outras coisas estaria subestimando de Naruto.

Naruto voltou ao lado de Sasuke sem dizer nenhuma palavra e sem que este lhe dirigisse nada a respeito. Ambos calados esperando novamente pacientemente até que passassem as demais crianças, chegando assim a vez de Sasuke, que novamente surpreendeu a todos com sua habilidade conseguindo acertar no circulo seis de oito shurikens, sendo ele nesse momento mais popular de todos, mas ignorando olimpicamente os elogios que todos seus companheiros lhe davam, e olhando simplesmente ao loiro no momento em que se aproximava e se colocava a seu lado.

Quando todos passaram, Kakashi deu um pequeno discurso da forma correta que deveriam lançar os shurikens para a maioria dos alunos que não haviam conseguido na sua primeira aula, assim como também disse que não deviam se preocupar por suas poucas habilidades e que era para isso que estava ali. De igual forma parabenizou o loiro e o moreno pelas magníficas habilidades que possuíam, dando assim por terminada sua aula por esse dia.

As demais aulas que tiveram na sala passaram rapidamente, fazendo as crianças pensarem que só havia se passado alguns minutos quando o sinal da saída soava. Todos saíram do edifício e da academia encontrando, em sua entrada, seus pais os esperando para levá-los de volta a casa e perguntando-lhes por seu primeiro dia de aula; Ou pelo menos a maioria deles. Sasuke sabia que, por mais de desejasse, seu pai não iria lhe buscar e Naruto não tinha quem fosse o buscar. Assim que sem mais ambos se encaminharam até a saída da academia sendo seguidos pelos olhos dos pais das demais crianças que se perguntavam as razões de que Uchiha Sasuke se encontrava em companhia de Uzumaki Naruto.

- Que tal uma corrida até o parque do centro? Se ganhar de mim vou te mostrar um dos meus jutsus mais poderosos... - Propôs Naruto quando já estavam a uns metros mais afastados das pessoas.

- Digo que... Já está perdendo... - Disse Sasuke quando já estava a alguns metros a diante correndo alegremente.

Rapidamente Naruto correu atrás seguindo seus passos, o alcançando em alguns momentos e deixando que ele se adiantasse em outros, pela primeira vez se divertindo completamente, sem ter que se preocupar pelos olhares e palavras que as pessoas lhe dirigiam, só se ocupando de seguir se divertindo. Em poucos minutos ambos haviam chegado a aquele parque onde Naruto havia estado no dia anterior depois de fugir de Kakashi. Ambos respirando agitadamente e suando se deixaram cair no chão e descansar por alguns minutos. A corrida estranhamente, para Sasuke pelo menos, havia terminado em empate, porque se perguntava se seu loiro amigo chegasse a mostra-lhe aquele jutsu que havia prometido antes. Algo que não importava, pois o que mais lhe era importante nesse momento era aquela felicidade que o consumia, alegria de estar fazendo algo que desejava a muito tempo, mas apenas não havia descoberto que desejava.

- Vamos. Ninguém deve ver agente... - Disse Naruto depois de haver regulado por completo sua respiração. Caminharam até as árvores que havia no parque e entraram na pequena floresta que elas formavam longe das olhadas indiscretas de qualquer um. Quando entraram o suficiente na pequena floresta, parou de andar fazendo com que Sasuke fizesse o mesmo. O loiro deixou sua mochila nas raízes de uma das árvores que se encontravam a seu redor e viu que o Sasuke fazia o mesmo com sua mochila.

- Bom, já vi o quão bom é com os shurikens... - Disse Naruto vendo o assentimento de cabeça que o Sasuke fazia e então continuou dizendo enquanto um sorriso se formava em seu rosto. - Mas, suponho que não saiba subir em árvores...

- E isso tem algo em relação de com ser um ninja? - Perguntou Sasuke com o cenho franzido, mostrando assim sua confusão.

- Muito... Observe-me subir nessa árvore... - Disse Naruto assinalando uma árvore que se encontrava a sua direita e ante o atento olhar de Sasuke começou a escalar o tronco da árvore sem a necessidade de utilizar suas mãos, chegando a surpreender muito o moreno. -... Esta é uma habilidade que só os ninjas do mais alto nível podem chegar a fazer, isso foi o que me explicaram... - Continuou dizendo o loiro quando havia alcançado um galho bastante alto, mas sem chegar a subir até o topo da árvore.

- Wow...! Como posso fazer isso? - Pergunto Sasuke de maneira emocionada.

- Para fazê-lo, deve ter um grande controle do seu chakra… Primeiro deve focar certa quantidade de chakra na sola dos seus pés nem muito, mas também não pode ser muito pouco. Deve fazer com que o tronco da árvore absorva, e é assim como poderá fazê-lo... - Explicou muito sabiamente Naruto, sendo visto por Sasuke, desde o chão. -... Mas lembre-se: deve ser a quantidade exata de chakra, ou se não haverá consequências.

- Que consequências? - Perguntou curiosamente Sasuke.

- Isso só descobrirá quando tentar... Agora, vejamos... - Disse o loiro buscando com seus olhos algum objeto afiado que pudesse ser utilizado por seu companheiro para marcar o lugar até onde podia chegar a subir, como fizeram naquele treinamento do Kakashi os havia dado, e encontrando um pedaço de vidro que estava perto de um arbusto, assim saltando da árvore chegou até ele e depois caminho até Sasuke para entregar o pedaço de vidro. - Com isso marcará o lugar que foi capaz de chegar e depois voltará a tentar superar essa marca, até que seja capaz de chegar ao topo da árvore... Como não está acostumado deverá correr para dar impulso para subir. Tente agora e depois me diga como se sente. Se tiver alguma dúvida espero poder ser capaz de responder. - Terminou de dizer Naruto com um sorriso.

Sasuke pegou com um pouco de força o vidro que Naruto havia entregado e começou a concentrar o chakra que acreditava ser necessário para poder escalar a árvore com seus pés. Quando o havia feito correu diretamente a árvore e ante o olhar de Naruto conseguiu escalar quase um metro e meio antes de ser repelido pela árvore.

- "_Eu sabia, Sasuke é capaz de fazer algo assim sem importar a idade que tenha... Agora penso que possivelmente se ele se enfocar desde esse momento no seu treinamento e se diverte no processo poderia ser capaz de superar sua própria força de quando tinha os doze anos._" - Pensou Naruto quando viu o moreno cai no chão e olhava seriamente o tronco da árvore. - "_... Possivelmente já descobriu como fazer para escalar mais alto com essa pequena tentativa..." _- E um pequeno sorriso se desenhou no seu rosto ao ver Sasuke voltar a tentar, esta vez conseguindo ultrapassar sua marca em alguns passos mais acima. - "_Pode ser que aprenda mais rápido do que nesse momento..._" - Depois de algumas tentativas Sasuke conseguiu alcançar a altura de cinco metros. O moreno de aproximou de Naruto que estava sentado a um de seus lados observando desde o começo.

- Ehm... Naruto... - Quando teve a atenção do loiro sobre si, decidiu falar - Quando tempo demorou para você aprender a escalar as árvores nesse modo? - Perguntou um pouco preocupado.

-... Acredito que não seja bom que comece a se comparar comigo... - Começou a explicar Naruto, mas ao ver os olhos se suplica de Sasuke, suspirou e respondeu -... Me levou uma semana completa de treinamento, desde a manhã até depois do anoitecer... - E vendo o rosto de desanimo que o moreno ficou, se apressou em adicionar -... Mas eu creio que você poderá fazê-lo em menos tempo.

Com essas palavras de ânimo, foi que Sasuke continuou seu treinamento em escalar árvores até que por fim as cores do entardecer anunciaram o quando já era tarde. Quando começaram a recolher suas coisas para irem embora, ambos os meninos olharam com grande satisfação o avanço tão grande que Sasuke havia dado em pouco tempo e sabendo que as palavras que o loiro havia dito se tornaram realidade. Foi assim que os dois meninos caminharam até sair da pequena floresta e depois caminharam juntos por um tempo pelas ruas da aldeia, até que chegou uma parte onde seus caminhos se dividiam e se separaram com a promessa de se verem amanhã na escola e seguir treinando depois das aulas.

Dentro do parque, no mesmo lugar onde os dois meninos estavam treinando, se encontrava um ninja com prateados cabelos e só com um olho visível observando atenta e seriamente uma árvore onde se encontravam as marcas feitas por um pedaço de vidro e que mostravam claramente a habilidade ninja que Uchiha Sasuke possuía. Seu olhar de desviou em direção por onde ambos os garotos haviam saído depois do treinamento.

Estava seguindo Naruto e Sasuke desde o momento em que saíram da academia sem que nenhum dos dois desse conta. E quando entraram na pequena floresta quase os perde de vista. Mentiria se dissesse que não se surpreendeu quando viu o loiro escalar perfeitamente o tronco de uma árvore sem a necessidade de utilizar suas mãos e se surpreendeu muito mais quando este explicou a Sasuke o modo em que havia escalado; pois ainda que lhe parecesse impossível, as palavras que Naruto havia dito pareciam com suas próprias.

E as surpresas não terminaram aí. Pois continuaram quando o pequeno Uchiha começou a escalar o tronco da árvore só com seus pés; confirmando com isso que a genialidade se levava no sangue e nos genes dessa família. Novamente voltou seus olhos ao tronco da árvore. Era realmente surpreendente a forma em que havia avançado um garoto de oito anos em tão poucas horas, conseguindo escalar a metade daquela árvore naquele tempo...

Kakashi deixou o lugar, correndo agilmente pelas ruas de Konoha até poder observar Naruto alguns metros a frente que caminhava com um sorriso no rosto e se dirigia, sem dúvidas, a seu apartamento. E enquanto o perseguia se perguntou que tipo de treinamento o loiro havia recebido? Quem havia sido a pessoa que o havia pegado como aluno? Como não percebeu isso logo? Mas, sobre tudo uma pergunta rondava sua cabeça, estaria bem informar o Hokage sobre isso? Era verdade que já havia dito muito no dia anterior sobre as habilidades de Naruto, mas não estava tão seguro de dizer-lhe sobre a amizade que nesse momento mantinha com Uchiha Sasuke e o treinamento que estava tendo, depois de tudo nenhum deles mostrou intenções de treinar para fazer algum mal, assim como Naruto não havia se aproximado do bairro Uchiha nem de Fugaku, de quem se suspeitava de que poderia estar organizando algum tipo de rebelião contra a aldeia e poderia chegar a utilizar qualquer tipo de arma ou pessoa para consegui-lo.

Submergido em seus pensamentos foi como chegou até o apartamento do loiro; viu que este entrava no escuro lugar e acendia as luzes. Infelizmente não podia ver mais nada, pois as cortinas e as janelas estavam fechadas impedindo assim a visibilidade; mas não passou muito tempo quando novamente as luzes voltavam a se apagar e não acenderam novamente, dando a entender com isso que o pequeno loiro havia deitado. Então, optou por voltar ao seu próprio apartamento e pensar melhor nas coisas que deveria fazer.

+.+.+.+.+.+

Quando havia chegado no seu apartamento se encontrava completamente feliz, o treinamento com Sasuke havia sido muito melhor do que havia imaginado, sem brigas nem discussões e com um grande avanço por parte do moreno. Quando a sua frente encontrou Kyuubi com sua forma de gato o olhando fixamente, não sabia como havia entrando no seu apartamento mas algo estava seguro pelo modo em que estava sendo observado. Deixando suas coisas perto da porta acendeu as luzes e se aproximou de Kyuubi.

- Aconteceu algo? - Perguntou o loiro depois de alguns instantes.

-... Sabia que não tinha percebido... Estava sendo seguido desde que saiu da academia por seu sensei… - Disse a raposa seriamente - E neste exato momento se encontra fora de seu apartamento esperando que faça algo suspeito.

-... Já imaginava que estava fazendo algo desse tipo... - Disse Naruto ante o confuso olhar de Kyuubi - Você não estava por perto, mas... Kakashi é o nosso sensei de habilidades físicas na academia... Suponho que se nos seguiu, deve ter visto eu e Sasuke treinando...

- E o que treinaram? - Perguntou Kyuubi.

- Escalar árvores... - Naruto simplesmente respondeu.

- Deveria apagar as luzes da casa para fazer com que vá embora... - Disse Kyuubi depois de alguns segundos.

Naruto ficou olhando Kyuubi por alguns instantes e depois se dirigiu ao interruptor e fez que em um segundo todo o apartamento voltasse a sumir da escuridão. Esperou pacientemente no mesmo lugar por um sinal de Kyuubi que indicasse para ligar as luzes novamente e que Kakashi-sensei já houvesse ido embora, contudo o que recebeu foram algumas palavras que indicavam a seriedade do assunto e de que não era o momento certo para discuti-lo.

- é melhor descansar, coloque seu despertador para as seis da manha para acordá-lo. Agora vá dormir. - Foram as sérias palavras de Kyuubi deixando a entender que não havia nenhuma objeção quando a isso.

Naruto incrivelmente obedeceu, dirigindo-se ao seu quando no meio da escuridão e trocando sua roupa pelo pijama. E apesar da preocupação que voltou incomodar seu corpo de mente, adormeceu em pouco tempo, sem notar que ao seu lado estava a raposa que passava uma de suas caldas pela cabeça loira em um gesto de total carinho, para depois dormir rapidamente.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+

A mansão Uchiha era a casa mais conhecida de todo o bairro. Qualquer um que passasse em frente dela sabia que ali residia a maior autoridade do clã, Uchiha Fugaku. O único homem capaz de sacrificar um de seus filhos só pelo bem do clã. Essa mesma casa era onde três pessoas sem encontravam jantando tranquilamente.

- Como foi na escola Sasuke? - Perguntou sua mãe educadamente com um sorriso no rosto.

- Muito bem! - O menino respondeu alegremente - Iruka-sensei nos ensinou muitas coisas hoje e tivemos um novo professor que nos fez uma avaliação em lançamento de Shuriken.

- Um novo professor? - Perguntou Itachi que estava sentando na frente de seu irmão, do outro lado da mesa.

- Sim, Kakashi-sensei... Nos disse que o Hokage-sama o havia posto como nosso sensei de habilidades ninjas físicas. - Respondeu Sasuke.

- E o que fez depois das aulas? - Perguntou novamente sua mãe.

- Fui ao parque com Naruto... - Foi o que respondeu, sem dizer completamente a verdade.

- Naruto? O garoto loiro de ontem? - Perguntou Mikoto surpreendida e um pouco preocupada.

- Sim, ele e eu nos tornamos bons amigos, e é muito divertido quando fala... - Disse Sasuke sem notar o olhar de sua mãe.

- Foi em sua casa? - Itachi perguntou dessa vez.

- Não, eu sugeri na hora do descanso, mas disse que não seria bom para mim... Não entendi o que quis dizer... - Responder o moreno.

- Bom, terminem de comer e vão deitar, não quero que seu pai volte e os encontre acordados... - Disse rapidamente Mikoto fazendo com que ambos os irmãos a olhassem estranha por alguns segundo e depois obedecê-la.

A aldeia de Konoha sem dúvida, para muito era o melhor lugar para viver, mas guardado em baixo da sobra da noite várias pessoas, mais especificamente ninjas, organizavam seus próprios planos para conquistar essa aldeia a base do que fosse. Sem importar as vidas que se perderiam no percurso, sem se importarem com o destino daqueles seres inocentes, como é o caso de Naruto e Sasuke...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continua…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fim do capítulo 3…

**N/A:** Felizmente consegui terminar com o terceiro capítulo, espero que tenha agradado a todos e me perdoe se mudei muito o comportamento de Sasuke, mas me parece que seria assim que se comportaria com sua família viva e sem essa estranha mania de querer cumprir com sua vingança... Para o próximo capítulo (ainda não tenho muito bem definido o que acontecerá, mas tenho uma imagem na cabeça que não deixarei de por nesse capítulo) haverá surpresas para todos... Espero seus comentários, dúvidas, críticas, ameaças e essas coisas...

**N/B:** Estranharam o NB aparecer primeiro do que o NT? Pois é, a Niicolle-chan, ou melhor, a Niyama-chan está viajando e eu fiquei encarregada de terminar a tradução desse capítulo e a postagem do mesmo. Well... Parece que ele deu mais trabalho que os dois primeiros, mas estranhamente a tradução/betagem ocorreu mais rápido do que os dois primeiros... Espero que tenham gostado, e realmente nos desculpem pela demora! Vocês devem estar achando que nós combinamos de trazer um capítulo a cada 4 meses mas não é verdade! A escola atrapalhou muito a tradução, e o tamanho dos capítulos não ajudam! Então, não nos matem! 8D

**N/T: **Viajando… se é que isso é uma viagem…

**Próximo capítulo:** Resolvendo problemas?

.

.

"Se não quer perder-se no esquecimento logo quando são mortos e ficarem podres, escreva coisas dignas de se ler, e faça coisas dignas de se escrever"

Benjamin Franklin


End file.
